This Home of Mine
by greyninja99
Summary: Taken in at a young age and raised in the Beast World, Naruto knew nothing of the 3 human worlds and the people in them. But upon making friends with a certain Princess, he instantly changes the fate of 2 worlds. The worlds needs a savior in this time of war and chaos he will find through his actions that the role of the savoir was always meant to be his. There are no accidents.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Crossover between Naruto + The Boy and the Bear + Avatar the Last Air Bender/Legend of Korra + Claymore. Naruto x Azula x OC Beast Girl x Toph x Katara x Ty Lee x Riful

Naruto's abilities will mostly be his sword and his kinetic abilities, and his bending; chakra as well but only in a single way.

Chapter 1

It was usually busy, the human world, a world where she wasn't supposed to be but had to be extremely careful since she was here anyway. At the moment, the shops were closed and the streets were mostly empty. Looking up to the sky only slightly she could see a few stars though not many considering how it wasn't nighttime yet. Lowering her gold and blue hood, she looked around. The reason she was hiding her features was because of a simple reason, she wasn't a human, but a beast. Like a normal human, she stood on two legs and five fingers. Her body was covered in a modest amount of light brown fur; just enough to not hide her assets that showed that she was a woman. Her short tail was well hidden along with the ears atop her head, as was her snout that showed what kind of beast she was. A dog beast, well her father was a wolf beast and her mother was a dog beast; technically she was a crossbreed that simply claimed the dog beast title. This was the fifth time she'd come to this world, after the second time she chose to come out only near nighttime; that massive fox that attacked when she came had scared so bad that she stayed away for four years. Roaming the streets, she sighed as boredom got to her. "A wasted trip." She said turning around going back to her world. As she walked, something suddenly caught her attention, it was inside an alleyway. It sounded like "Crying?" walking down said alleyway; she turned left to come face to face with a dead end and the source of the crying. A human child, a very young human that she could estimate was about four years old. The human child was obviously malnourished and very dirty. The child was in rags; cuts and bruises were all over his body. "Child?" the child flinched and immediately moved away from her only to hit the wall. A male human child with unkempt blonde spiky hair, blue eyes that were so full of fear, and three whisker-like birth marks on both cheeks. "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." she stated but this didn't calm the boy down. "Did someone hurt you?" the boy nodded 'yes'. "Who hurt you." the boy was silent for a few moments before speaking in a low voice.

"Everyone." This served to anger the woman.

"Your family did this to you?" she growled.

"I don't have any parents." The boy said.

"Then who hurt you?"

"Everyone." The same answer, but she got the point very quickly.

"Why are they doing this to you?"

"I don't know they just keep calling a monster and a…Kyubi, but I don't know what those things are." He stated. "That's all they do, it's all they ever do." He slid down onto the ground and began to cry with both hands covering his face. "They keep calling me a freak." Looking closer at the bruises and cuts, she saw that they were bad and would get infected if not treated.

"Will the hospital help you if you go there?" the boy nodded 'no'. "Alright…" her mind began to race for good ideas about what to do with the human child who was hated for an unknown reason and was being beaten by people of this village. 'There has to be something I can do.' These tears that flowed down his black and blue cheeks were getting to her. 'This isn't normal, nothing about this situation is normal, this is unheard of; for a single orphaned child to take all of this and at such a young age as well?' her heart began to race and idea sped through her mind until one stood out. 'I could take him with me and raise him as my own.' Her blue eyes widened. 'No! I can't, he's a human child not a beast child.' she stated. 'But a child nonetheless, a very tortured child with nobody to take care of him, a child that will be killed one day…and no one would care, but if he were to go missing then they wouldn't go looking for him for long; maybe they would think that he was dead.' she was thinking this out all too well. "Child, what is your name?" he gulped.

"Naruto Uzumaki." The boy said.

"Naruto is it ok if we replace Uzumaki with Ametsuchi?" she asked much to the boy's confusion. "It's my last name, I want to adopt you as my own child." the blonde's blue eyes went wide with confusion. "I know that so many people have hurt you, but I won't and I never will as your mother." The boy could feel a bit of sadness going away. "I can give you a normal life, a life that a child like you deserves." The blonde was calm to the point where his guard was down, she smiled upon seeing this. "Naruto, if—" she was tackled by the boy, he was holding her tight; she smiled and held him close. "But there is something you must know, I will show you but you have to promise not to scream." The blonde nodded 'yes'. Standing up, she toke a deep breath before touching her hood, Naruto saw her fur covered hands. When she pulled off her hood, she revealed herself to the blonde boy. Naruto simply stared at her. "Naruto, I am a beast not a human, becoming my child mean that we'll be leaving this world and going to mine and you'll be living among beasts from then on; there is a good chance that you won't ever come into this world again." She explained.

"I'll be the only human there?" he asked.

"Yes, and adjusting will be a bit difficult; for both of us but we can do it as a family." she stated. "I should've said this earlier, but my full name is Amami Ametsuchi." Naruto could only smile as he grabbed her hand.

"We can go home right now, can't we?" the blonde was eager to leave this village for good and to have a mother of his very own; if this was a dream the he didn't want to ever wake up. Amami smiled.

"Of course we can." She said covering her beast features, the two walked through the village until they reached the place where Amami came from. Another alleyway, now hold my hand and don't let go. They went inside the darkness only to find themselves in a hallway much to Naruto confusion.

Beast World

She led him through twists and turns for about a full minute before they came into a light that blinded the boy, he held his new mother's hand tighter. They stopped. "It's ok, you can open your eyes now." She said. Upon opening his eyes, he found that they were in a very large open market and he found that his gaze went all around. There were beasts of all kind, but he saw mostly animal based beasts. "There's a lot of diversity here." She stated while they began to walk among and through the open market. "Keep holding tight, I don't want you getting lost now." Needless to say, he held tight as he began to shake a bit; he was scared.

"Is that a human?"

"Why has she brought a human here?"

"There hasn't been a human here in over three hundred years."

Three hundred years? Why so long? Was there something that happened for such a long time gap to occur? They kept walking until they came a large Edo Period styled home, that specific period gone by over two thousand years ago, but his new mother lived in one. A fancy one at that. "This is where you'll be living from now on." The look of amazement on the boy's face wasn't missed as she led him inside and to the bathroom. "Hold on a second." She left for a few minutes before coming back with clothes, a towel and a wash cloth. "Your room is down the hall to the right, meet me in the dining room when you're cleaned up." The boy nodded 'yes' and went into the bathroom, taking off his shirt first, he tried his best to ignore the various scars all over his body, including his limbs but there weren't as many there.

Beating after beating had done this to him, these may scars were a constant reminder how cruel his fellow humans had been to him. His mother had only caught a glimpse of her new son's back and shook in disgust at the sight, those humans had done this to Naruto, her, Naruto. Walking to the kitchen to prepare dinner, she had to think about what to do. 'He's only four years old, I can help him forget about his time there and make sure that he doesn't want to go back, ever!' she silently exclaimed. 'But he knows that he's human and my adopted son, he'll become curious about other humans eventually and when that happens, I may not even know that he's visited the human world.' something clicked in her mind, there were three human worlds. The Elemental Nations and the world where there were spirits that were rather prominent there, she didn't want Naruto going to the human world where he originally came from as it was much too dangerous; or any human world in general. But at least that other human world was 'safer'. 'The entrance to that world is near here, please don't wander into it, but if you do then please be careful.' Then there was the human world filled with those disgusting monsters known as Yoma, which was the most dangerous world of all. Passing the living room, she looked to her weapon; she hadn't used it in years. A simple katana that was held in a black sheath with blue flower prints on it. She never needed to use the blade, only the sheath; with it she broke swords, bones, and thick steel. "I pray that I never need to use you again unless it is to protect my child." she said walking away, she had food to make.

A Week Later – Beast World

Naruto found it a bit odd that he'd only met only a few kids, but that could've been because of where he lived. Currently he was wandering around, but not too far away from home; his mother didn't want him going too far away from home. He was still a human in the Beast World after all; there was no telling what could happen. Currently the boy was sitting under a tree, staring at the sky and the leaves that only slightly obscured. Its cloudless beauty. This was peace that he didn't want to ever let go of; peace that he didn't want to lose. The sound of feet moving toward him caught his attention. Looking to the new person, he saw that it was a female beast that looked about his age. What fur she had was a gray-ish white color, her nose/snout was small but it was her arms that gave away what kind of beast she was. The girl's arms were her wings which did explain her clothes, she was a bat. The blonde stood up, giving her a curious look. "Hi." She greeted. "I'm Namiyo." The blonde boy only knew so much about bats, but he could take a guess that the sun might be hurting her eyes a good bit which would explain why her eyes weren't all the way open.

"I'm Naruto." the girl got closer with her eyes opening slightly more.

"Wow, you really are a human!" Namiyo exclaimed with a smile. "I thought that they were kidding when they said that a human came to our world, but you really are a real human." She was smiling even wider to where Naruto could see her small fangs. 'This is what a human smells like.' Her ears twitched a bit as did her snout/nose, the blonde couldn't help but blush a bit; it looked kind of cute in a way. The blonde couldn't help but smile at her excited tone. Naruto had just made his first friend.

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto hadn't exactly known much about bat beasts, but from what Namiyo told him; they were different from other beasts. Only a few of them actually lived in the more crowded areas while others lived closer to the forest, as expected the sun light wasn't exactly a friend to their eyes. Then there were their wings, picking things up wasn't exactly easy granted they had a few fingers that allowed them to do so, but it still wasn't easy. Though at the moment, the two were outside while Naruto's mother spoke to the guards about the blonde human. "Ametsuchi-sama, the fact of the matter is that the human's living here is worrying some of the council members and I assure that they don't want the boy dead, but the darkness in his heart is what worries them the most; the human heart can be taken over by negative emotions." The guard captain explained. "We're only looking out for the safety of everyone including the boy, it's obvious that his death would sadden you as a mother." the woman could see that the young man had great respect for her. "The only thing is, that you assure the current Lord that you can prevent the boy from giving in to the darkness that lies within his heart." He looked to her sword. "All we need is your assurance." They knew about her past and what she'd done, but who didn't; There was a reason why she was so respected.

"Tell the Lord that I have everything under control with my son, my child poses no threat to anyone." The sound of footsteps running through the halls caught their attention, a few seconds later they heard a thud. "Aside from himself." She sighed.

"I'm ok!" Naruto was definitely a kid. It'd been an entire month, and in that time he'd changed into a normal kid that acted like nothing bad ever happened to him; like he'd lived here his whole life.

"In a single month he's managed to suppress his memories of what the humans did to him, if I make sure that those memories stay repressed then the darkness won't ever come out and he'll stay a normal kid just as I want him to be; a normal child with a normal life." She explained. Naruto would be fine, just fine; with this being enough to assure them they would tell the Lord and hopefully the woman could make good on the claim in the years to come.

Three Years Later

In the three years that'd passed, the nine year old blonde human had become so integrated and used to the Beast World that the beasts that knew him were so used to seeing him a normal kid that they rarely forgot that he was human. Yet he always reminded them of that little fact, it was what made him stand out from everyone else; he wasn't like them but at the same time he was. Naruto Ametsuchi was the human that lived in the Beast World, and that was what gave him a sense of stability. Namiyo had taken that fact to heart as Naruto's friend, but she also found that Naruto really didn't like when others picked on her or himself. The bat beast girl knew that Naruto wasn't one to start fights and wasn't fond of fighting, but when he was forced to fight he would do his best to stay calm just as his mother had taught him. It didn't just apply to fighting granted he'd only ever gotten into a single fight, it applied to his attitude as a whole. Speaking of fights, Naruto was currently at home with a few cuts and bruises. "Can we just get it out of the way and say that Yaichiro started it." the blonde said as Namiyo put a bandage on his cheek, he flinched as it burned a bit granted his wounds were already healing.

"I know that and I know that you had no choice but to fight back, it's just that, you knocked out two of his teeth and gave him a black eye." His mother said with a sigh as she went into her closet; this little incident told her that despite how much Naruto disliked fighting, there times when he would have to fight. "If conflict is inevitable then you must at least be prepared to defend yourself." She came out with a wooden katana training sword; she put it into his lap. "When, I fought I never had to unsheathe my sword." The two kids looked to said sword. "All I needed was the sheath to defeat my foes, the blade never came out." She stated. "I'm going to teach you what I know." she stated before leaving. Namiyo sighed.

"She's really scary when she's serious like that." Namiyo said. "But, she's going to teach you how to fight at least. Naruto?" the boy was snapped from his thoughts. "She's got a point, conflict is inevitable in some situations; today told us that much." Her head rested on her friend's shoulder, she smiled. "Though it was pretty funny how you knocked out those teeth." The two laughed not noticing the small blue flame that came out of the blonde's mouth. Upon changing into training clothes and going outside, Naruto saw his mother standing there patiently with her eyes closed. Naruto hadn't stepped onto the grass yet but he clutched his wooden sword tight. "This is going to be painful." The Bat Beast stated. The second both of his feet touched the ground, his mother charged; she missed by mere inches. Naruto stumbled back but didn't fall, his mother looked at him with a serious look; this was really happening. She came at him once more, in mere seconds Naruto was on the ground with a sword pointed down at his face. Her face suddenly turned into that of realization, she hadn't even explained anything to him; not even the basics. No wonder the boy was shaking in fear.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized before explaining what was happening. The simple explanation was this; she was going to teach him to fight and defend himself. Getting him into the stance was easy enough but keeping him focused on her movements was a bit harder considering how she was going too fast for him and Namiyo to keep up with. "Alright, I'll just have to go slow enough to where you can keep up." She stated. "Now focus on me and nothing else, see my movements and copy as best you can." He nodded and kept his eyes on her. For a mere moment she was standing still before she moved; the blonde watched intently. Every movement was copied as best as he could, mimicking her was the best that he could do right now, she would subtly glance at him from time to time. Sometimes she would see what looked like blue flames coming from his hands of the top of his sword. 'Is that what I think it is?' she went a little faster repeating the same move so that he could get used to it. "Concentrate on this move, you know it now keep going until I say stop." The boy nodded and kept going on, this time he was completely focused; his mind keeping track and memorizing the move. He went faster; a blue flame consumed the bottom of his sword like it was a part of it. "He must be unconsciously Fire Bending." She stated.

She'd been to the Bending Nations and was extremely impressed by the Bending there, but the portal there led to a Fire Nation town. There was likely a second portal somewhere, but she only knew of the closest one. 'I'll have to make a trip there in order to take a scroll or two, or three.' This was going to get complicated. "Alright, you can stop now." The blonde's arms were definitely tired and swinging them anymore would only make things worse. "Take a break and eat something, we'll continue in thirty minutes, and no complaining." The blonde groaned he and Namiyo went inside the home leaving the beast mother with her thoughts. 'I didn't think that he would have Bending, in fact he shouldn't unless one of his human parents was from the Bending Nations, and it's the most likely conclusion.' She leaned back. 'Looks like I adopted the unique child, the one in a million.' She smiled she was finally getting a break from her boring life.

For the next two weeks, she would continue to teach Naruto how to fight/defend himself. The blonde was better with a hands on approach and couldn't exactly stand to read techniques unless he needed to. At the moment however, he was trying his best to understand the Firebending scroll that she'd brought him, but there was a little problem. He couldn't read the language it was in; sure the pictures told him what to do, but being able to read it would help him as well. Stepping away he turned the opposite way, there was nobody to copy so he'd have to try himself. Closing his eyes for a few moments, he opened them with concentration and began to move. Each kick produced a blue flame that followed the movement or launched a line of flames; the same could be said for his fists which launched large fireballs that he aimed away from the house and trees. His moves were wild and made up with each strike, yet as time went on, they became precise and flowing. His main attributes were speed and power, this did however leave him vulnerable in certain areas. He felt brave and aimed to the sky; in that instant he let out three streams of blue fire. One from each hand and the other from his mouth. Those below could see the streams and some swore that they could see a blue dragon rising high into the sky. After a few more seconds, the flames dissipated. Falling onto his left knee he breathed heavily. He'd only followed the scroll to a certain point before letting his instincts kick in. "How do you read this?" Namiyo asked coming out from the trees.

"I can't read it and that's the problem, I can only go by the pictures and even those aren't much help." He said sitting down. "So far, I'm just making things up; it takes some serious stamina to do that." He stated.

"Lucky for you, I brought lunch." She said.

"Thanks." She simply smiled; the two went to work eating the food that she'd brought. "You made this didn't you?" Namiyo nodded 'yes'. "No wonder it's so good." he complimented. Namiyo smirked, Naruto didn't know it but this was the first thing she'd ever cooked.

"Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever think about other humans and what's going on in one of the human worlds?" she questioned knowing about the blonde's origins, but she had to know what her friend thought about other humans.

"Sometimes, but it's mostly about the Bending Nations; where my mom got the scroll from." The girl fidgeted a bit upon hearing this. "What?" she took a breath and was silent for a few moments before speaking.

"I know a portal to the Bending Nations is, it's the one your mom used." She stated much to the blonde's surprise. "I can show you if you want." The blonde seemed confused. It was obvious that she didn't want to, but she was going to do so anyway. Standing up, she grasped his hand and pulled him with her. Through the forest she led him, for ten whole minutes they were silent until they came to a cave, it was covered in moss and vines like mother nature had a mind to mark it as her own. "This is it." Naruto tried to step forward but Namiyo held tight. "We can't go inside." She said knowing that Naruto wanted to go inside. "Besides even if we could, our parents would notice that we're gone; your mother would freak out the most." The blonde could only imagine what his would do to if he went missing. She would tear up everything in sight just looking for him.

"Good point." He stated. "Let's get back before my mom gets back." they two kids left, but Naruto glanced back at the cave before looking forward. Night came quickly as the day ended and while his mother slept, he couldn't hold in his curiosity. Grabbing a hooded cloak he proceeded to leave his home. Upon arriving at the cave, he took a deep breath. "In and out before morning, and before anyone wakes up." His blue eyes gazed into the dark cave, he was afraid but he wanted to see one of the human worlds if only once. Creating a small flame in order to light his way, he proceeded inside.

Human World – Bending Nation – Fire Nation Capitol

In the distance he could see it, a massive palace, but not as big as the one back home; it was still nice though. Walking away from the cave he found that he could feel the aura of something, but he couldn't put his hand on it. Going down the slope, he looked around to see the buildings around the palace. It was all inside the center of what looked to be a mountain. "Strange place to put a palace." He said landing on flat ground. Walking through the trees, he looked around to see nothing very interesting; there wasn't even anyone around. Then again, it was nighttime so of course there wouldn't be anyone around. He continued to travel only looking back to make sure that he could still see the cave. "If I lose track of that, then I'm screwed." He stated. "I can only go so far, but mom must've went even farther I order to get that scroll." He said with a sigh. As he continued to walk, he found that he was actually reaching the buildings, walking in-between the two buildings, he poked his head out to see that there was no one around. "Strange." He said taking his hood off, the moonlight revealing his face. all was silent because everyone was sleeping. "Maybe I should just come back in the—"

"Hey kid, what are you doing out so late?" he looked over to see someone who was likely a guard, a night guard at that. "Well?" the blonde gulped.

"I was actually just going home, I stayed out to late running errands for my mother, our father is dead so I must do what he would usually do." He lied.

"You're a horrible liar." The man was ready to attack. "What are you really doing out here, and who are you?" he demanded. Naruto sighed and put his hood back on.

"Just seeing the sights so…bye!" Naruto launched a blue fireball that missed on purpose.

'Blue fire?!' he knew of only one with blue fire and that was the princess, and this kid certainly wasn't the princess. Naruto was now running faster than he thought he could, he knew where the cave was and he didn't plan on being here any longer.

'Just gonna go home and sleep this off, and never think about it again.' It was the perfect plan as long as his mother didn't suspect him; he just wouldn't have to make eye contact with her because if he did the she would suspect something. Getting to the cave, he wasted no time in making sure that he hadn't been followed before going home.

The Next Day – Beast World

"You did what?!" Namiyo exclaimed in shock. "You actually got in and then decided to actually enter what I can only assume is a city, and then you attacked a guard showing him that you have blue flames, that'll stand out." She explained holding her head. "And your mom doesn't suspect a thing?"

"I hope not." The blonde said. "If she does then she's doing a really good job at acting." He stated swinging his training sword once again. "Besides, nobody saw me go inside the cave." He stated. "Nobody suspects a thing, hell I bet that he's already forgotten or thought of it as a dream or hallucination." He smirked. "I'm in the clear." He said not letting on that he planned on going back tonight, in order to see more.

Human World – Bending Nation – Fire Nation Capitol

Even though he was sitting down, he was an imposing figure. Fire Lord Ozai was a man not to be trifled with or upset. At the moment however, he did have his curiosity peeked upon hearing the report of a guard from last night. A child with blue fire had suddenly appeared and ran away, the burned off part of the building where the fireball hit did hold some merit. "A child with gold hair and blue fire, hm." It did sound like some kind of myth or legend, but if what this man said was true then maybe just maybe this was worth looking into. 'Something about this, it gives me a sense of foreboding.' He kept his composure but lost it for a single second when his left hand began shaking; he quickly clenched it in order to stop. Something felt wrong about this news, his daughter had blue fire and she was so loyal and powerful; better than her older brother in every way. And this new child looked to be the same age as Azula, it was either a coincidence or someone wanted to send a message; maybe even a challenge? Either way, it would be investigated later.

Night soon reigned over the Fire Nation Capitol. Naruto slowly came out from the cave, his eyes darting around to make sure that there wasn't anyone around to see him. The coast was clear and the blonde came out and looked to the way he came last time; he proceeded forward carefully. Staying in cover, he saw that the same guard was there. The man must want to see or catch him. "Hm" the blonde stood up and began walking forward; his footsteps didn't go unheard. The man turned around.

"You!" the man exclaimed.

"Yes, me, now would you quiet down; people are trying to sleep." He stated taking off his hood. "You really came back to the same place, why? Was it to catch me?" he questioned only for the man to nod 'no'. "Then why?" he was confused.

"The Princess wanted to meet you."

"Princess?" he didn't know about the Fire Nation's royal family, but he was about to meet the youngest child of the Fire Lord. Coming from the, she showed herself. From where he was, Naruto could see the girl's golden eyes and tied up black hair. She looked to be his age and while this was true, there was something about her that unnerved him a bit. Naruto mentally prepared himself to fight; this girl was dangerous and likely had more training than him. "You're the Princess?"

"Princess Azula to you." the now named Azula said. "Now tell me, who you are." It was less of a request as much as it was a demand/order. The blonde sighed; he was going to have to deal with her.

"Naruto Ametsuchi." He said getting a curious look from the girl, she took a step forward but Naruto glanced at the guard and then back to Azula. He was outnumbered by one, and running away again was the only thing he could do; fighting them both was a possibility but he wasn't fond of the idea. He wished that he had his training sword right now, at least then he would have a weapon.

"I've heard that you have blue fire." There it was a feature that stood out.

"Maybe I do maybe I don't, does it matter—" Azula let out a stream of blue flames into the night sky. "Ah, I see why you want to know." he said. "That was impressive."

"I have the best instructors in the Nation, of course it was—" from Naruto's mouth he unleashed a stream of blue flames that dwarfed Azula's own. Bigger, hotter, and obviously much more powerful to the point where they could be seen from the Palace; adding to how the blonde was able to hold it for thirty seconds straight was a testament to how long he could hold it while not using other flames. Upon stopping, he looked to the princess.

"Can you do that?" Azula glared at him, the blonde couldn't help but taunt her with a smug face. The expression on her face was satisfying; Azula did her best to regain her composure.

"Tell me something peasant."

'Did she just call me a peasant?'

"How old are you?"

"Nine." The Princess let out a low growl. "We're the same age aren't we?" the guard was stepping away.

"Who trains you and who are your instructors?" she questioned trying to be as calm as she could in this situation. There was no way this peasant could be this powerful without being trained by the best, better than her own instructors apparently; she'd only seen her father do something like that. And he barely ever used his bending.

"Well, my mom isn't a Bender, so I've had to use a beginner's scroll I guess, but I can only go by the pictures because I can't—look aside from that I'm self-trained." He stated not wanting to tell her his current 'disability' to say.

"You can't what?" something told her that the blonde was about to make her snap. "Well?!"

"I—I can't read it." he said.

"What?" here it came.

"I don't know how to read." There it was the simplest thing in the world was the one thing he couldn't do. Silence reigned for what seemed like hours before Azula spoke.

"You can't read, are you serious—no, you've got to be lying."

"I'm not." He stated. "I'm not even from this continent or the Bending Nations for that matter so of course your cultures writing is foreign to me, my culture's writing would be foreign to you." the Princess closed her eyes and remained silent for a few seconds before looking at him with annoyance. This was the kid who might just be stronger with the key word being 'maybe'. This was going to annoy her to no end, but she did have a foreboding feeling that the blonde was going to impact her life in more than one way. She didn't realize that his very presence would change the fate of many.

Chapter 2 End


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto wasn't one to keep secrets from his friend, so he sure as hell wasn't going to hide what he'd been doing. At the moment however, the Bat Beast was currently choking him with her rather strong feet. "Have you lost your mind?! Do you realize how dangerous what you're is, what if one day she follows you and finds out where the portal/entrance to this world is?! Naruto, you can't keep doing this and how long has this been going on exactly?!" the blonde tried to speak; thankfully Namiyo was kind enough to stop chocking him. "Well?" the blonde put his finger up as he tried to regain his breath.

"I only go there like twice a week, sometimes only once but the max is three, and it's only to talk and stuff." He stated.

"Define stuff." She demanded.

"Family stuff and sometimes show off our fire bending skills but she always seems so upset whenever she sees me fire bending; last time I was there, she told me that her instructors were useless." He said with a sigh. "I was able to keep her from firing them; she's got someone to teach her while I'm self-taught; except in swordsmanship she doesn't practice that stuff." He stated much to Namiyo's confusion. "She relies mostly on her bending and her instructors don't cover swords so she won't be able to learn my skill/technique; Ao honōnoken bājon 1 (Sword of Blue Flames Version 1) granted it isn't at the level that I want it to be at yet." He explained. The technique/skill was exactly what it sounded like, but with using an actual sword, enveloping it in his blue flames without burning it to ashes, and using it as a fierce offensive weapon that combined his flames with his sword skills. So far he could hold it for five minutes before destroying his sword.

"Well that's good, besides you shouldn't just teach anyone your technique; it's special because you created it." she said pointing at him. "If you're going to pass that skill on, the teach it to your apprentice or kid!" she exclaimed. "Have some pride in your work!" she was listening from outside and couldn't help but smile, it would seem that Namiyo wanted Naruto to show more seriousness in his skills. "And don't even think about showing her 'that' ability, you haven't even created a version 1 of it." this ability/technique in particular was dangerous enough to the point where he needed to have some medical equipment ready.

"Aoi honō no bodibājon 1 (Body of Blue Flames Version 1)." He grimaced the translation was literal. "To envelop my body in my own flames without burning myself while still firebending, in theory it should make me immune to the fire of other firebenders, and even if I do master it; I won't ever pass it on." He was dead serious; there was even the thought of abandoning it altogether as it was much too risky. "Anyway, how about you come with me tonight and meet Azula?" the Beast Girl was silent for a few moments before speaking.

"I'm a Beast, Naruto, I'd either scare her off or get attacked and in a worst case scenario she'll never want to hang out with you again because you're friends with some freak."

"Wait a second, you aren't a—"

"Naruto, you aren't like other humans alright and that's because this world and all of our friends, we're basically all you've ever known since you were adopted; you're special." She said. "But other humans aren't like you; they don't have your insight or feelings for us." She sighed sadly. "I—I know that you could have both worlds because that's just how you are, but humans and beasts are separated for a good reason with you being that one exception." She smiled. "It's like you're half Human-half Beast really." It was weird but this gave him some comfort, and while he was a bit upset that Namiyo wouldn't come to meet Azula; he was happy that she'd just give him some insight on how he was seen. "It's one of the reasons why I think that you're really…"

"Really what?"

"Uh." She'd froze before she could finish her sentence. "you're really amazing." The blonde blushed.

"You think that I'm amazing?" all the girl could do was nod 'yes'. "Well thanks, I know that you're really amazing as well!" he said hugging her, not knowing how happy this made her or how much it made her blush.

'This is so adorable!' the Wolf Beast mother silently exclaimed.

'He's hugging me, Naruto's hugging me with actual emotions of respect!' she silently exclaimed in joy as she returned the hug. A warm feeling enveloped her mind; she didn't want this moment to end.

"Hey kids!"

"Hi mom!" and with that the moment was ruined, the older Ametsuchi didn't want to ruin it but they had to eat and she'd just bought food to cook. Now that she thought about it, Namiyo seemed to hang out with Naruto most of the time when she wasn't with her other friends and when she was with them, Naruto would usually be with the a few of his other friends; six of them to be specific. Then there was the strangest thing, she did hear them call him boss sometimes; likely some childish games that would end when they got older. It wasn't like they would become a gang/group right?

Bending World – Fire Nation Capital – Nighttime

Naruto nervously laughed after hearing the words that's just come from Azula's mouth. "You're kidding right? This some kind of joke right?" he asked hoping that it was a joke. The Princess held a serious look.

"I'm not joking." She stated. "I want you to show my instructors and my father how strong you are, I bragged about how good you are and how you're so much stronger than…" she took a deep breath and exhaled after a few seconds. "me, the instructors, and my brother; that's how I painted you and now I have to deliver so tomorrow you'll be fighting for my honor." She explained. Naruto knew that she was serious and that was what scared him. "So, if you don't show up then I'll be humiliated, you'll lose my respect, and I won't want to ever see you again."

"I'm going to ignore how narcissistic and generally selfish you're being right now, so I can ask you why you would brag about my skills?" he asked.

"You should be honored that I've acknowledged you as an equal, and I want everyone to know it." she stated. "So, I'll see you tomorrow." She walked away without giving Naruto time to retort. The blonde's frustration threatened to take over his mind, he could only think about.

Bending World – Fire Nation Capital – Daytime

They could see him, they could all see his face; it wasn't supposed to be like this but it was. Other humans had now seen his face. He'd come in his usual training attire, his eyes were focused on the instructor that'd been teaching Azula; this man was supposed to be the best out of the rest. "Tell me something child, am I correct in assuming that you have no formal training?" the man questioned with a slight frown.

"Yeah, what about it?" the man smirked; the boy had no idea what he was just pulled into. The man was all for humiliating adults in a fight but this was the first time he was actually facing a child in a duel, and he was only nine years old but he was a strict man; he didn't need to scar the child. Just scare him.

"Nothing." He got into stance while just stood there. "Do you not know any stances?"

"This is my stance." He stated much to everyone's confusion, Azula hadn't exactly seen Naruto in action but she did remember him showing her this stance.

" _I keep my right foot behind me so I can get some speed going in my attacks; the power simply depends on how much I want to put into said attack." He explained._

Now was the time to see if that so called stance worked. "No formal training indeed." With that said, the fight started with the man sending flames at the boy; they weren't exactly large, but they made up for it in speed. Naruto's speed however kicked in with blue flames expelling from his right foot, propelling him forward; he was now using his flames to get to the man as fast as he could. From his left fist he expelled a stream of flames that the man blocked only to find that they were much more powerful than he expected. Retaliation was in order as he launched a low circle of flames to knock the boy onto the ground. Naruto's instinct kicked in and he immediately launched himself into the air. 'Impressive.' He had to admit that was clever, but what next was what impressed him and made him pale. Naruto opened his mouth and thrust-ed both his fists at the man. Three massive combined streams of blue fire went straight at the man, in that moment he could swear that he saw a massive dragon coming at him. Sending his own flames at it was useless and proved to make things worse, the damn thing got bigger. The man commanded his body to do something, anything, but he froze. Flames consumed him, much to the horror and surprise of those watching. Ozai was more surprised to see that the child had just killed someone. The stream stopped when Naruto landed on the ground. Revealing the instructor, he was unharmed but his eyes were completely wide and after a few moments passed he fainted.

"He actually won." Zuko said in surprise.

'The way he controlled his flames and absorbed his enemy's own flames, I haven't seen such control before.' Iroh silently stated before glancing to his brother. 'Ozai' That face that he was sporting was one of interest, he didn't know what his younger brother was thinking but he could only hope that it wouldn't harm the boy. His gaze then went to Azula, she was smiling with pride but there was also a hint of admiration. Naruto's gaze went to Azula and then to the Fire Lord; her father. The man snapped his fingers and the unconscious instructor was taken away. Their eyes locked blue and amber eyes never wavered, neither saying anything but both knowing what the other one was thinking, and there a single thought going through their minds. They wanted to fight each other. Standing up and taking off his 'cape' he proceeded down onto the field. "Ozai what are you doing, he's just a child!" his words were ignored. Upon realizing what was happening, Azula began to silently freak out.

'He was only supposed to fight my instructor, not my father!' she silently exclaimed. 'I dragged him into this ad now he might…' now she regretted her actions, if Naruto died then she wouldn't know what to do; it was bad enough that it would haunt her forever but then there was the fact that she actually considered Naruto to be worthy of her respect. 'I'm about to get my friend killed…my friend.' Her eyes were wide and her left eye began to twitch. Naruto had just taken off his top to reveal that his entire top half was covered in what looked like bandages. "Why are there so many bandages?" a conclusion came to the minds of everyone, he must've been injured during the time before the fight. Yet he was able to fight, it must've been extremely painful.

"To fight and win while so heavily damaged, a very impressive feat child; I'm impressed." Ozai said, the man rarely showed any sort of praise to anyone, but he'd just given Naruto, a kid who he'd only just met today. Naruto gave the man a curious look before realizing what the man was talking about.

"Oh, you think I'm injured." He began unraveling the bandages on his left arm, he'd never shown anybody this aside from Namiyo. Once finished they could now see the many scars that adorned his arm. "These scars are from my childhood, had them since I was four; see I'm not injured." Just hearing that Naruto had these scars since he was four brought a conclusion to Azula's mind. Her friend had been abused so much at such a young age that those bandages must cover the rest of the scars. "Now, let's get this thing going!" the Fire Lord wasted no time in sending a stream of powerful flames at the boy. Letting out a controlled narrow stream of flames that seemed to rip through Ozai's own flames, he forced to move out of the way; he wasn't taken by surprise so easily. Naruto's fireballs were blocked, but this didn't stop him from stopping his onslaught of attacks that Ozai had to fight back against. Blue and red flames clashed, canceling each other out, tearing through each other, overpowering each other, and rising into the sky.

They couldn't believe it, a freaking nine year old was going toe to toe with the Fire Lord. Iroh could see it, his younger brother was going all out against the child, but wasn't getting anywhere; what's more it was like the boy had an unlimited amount of stamina. Now away from each other, both were breathing heavily but wouldn't stop or go down. For the life of him, Ozai couldn't believe what was happening. 'I never thought that I'd need to use it, but the boy has earned it.' his movements were fast and easily recognizable when lightning began to generate around him. The horror was evident on Azula's face, her father was about to kill her friend. Naruto smirked, Azula had told him about lightning bending and how deadly it was; how to redirect it as well though she'd only seen it and not experienced it in any way. Naruto's stance changed, he looked like he was going to redirect it, but why did he look like he was going to charge as well?

'I'm going to have to move quick otherwise I'll die here.' He was going to improvise on the spot. 'Here it comes!' Ozai fired and Naruto propelled himself forward with his unwrapped arm pointing forward much to their horror. The lightning impacted and began coursing through him; his mind focused in this single moment as he twirled around for a few moments with the lightning surrounding him. He stopped and thrust both fingers at the man while sending a stream of blue flames as well. The two were seen for but a single moment before the sound of thunder pierced the ears of those watching, and dust covered the area where the two were fighting. As it cleared, the first thing they noticed was the sound of wood falling onto the ground. There was a trail of destruction on the ground, but the blast had gone straight through various walls; the damage to the inside of the home must've been extensive because the blast was in a perfect circle that was rather large. The sound of someone falling to the ground in pain made them look to the two fighters. Naruto was struggling to catch his breath and was holding his arm in pain, but Ozai was the one who was hit the hardest. The attack had scarred his entire right arm and stopped only a few inches away from his heart , he was in pain beyond anything he'd ever felt before. Immediately he was quickly and extremely carefully taken away to be treated; he would live. Naruto closed his eyes and fell to his knees, the internal wound to his arm began to heal at an unnatural rate much to his confusion, but he wasn't going to bother questioning it; at least he wasn't dead. With a bit of strain, he was able to stand while letting go of his now healed arm; it still stung though. He was suddenly surrounded by various guards that looked ready to kill him.

"Leave the boy be." Iroh commanded. "This was a fair duel and even though Ozai lost, it doesn't warrant for the boy to be killed." The words were true enough. "Now we—" the boy was suddenly tackled by Azula, she was holding him tight. This was new.

"Sorry about your dad—"

"Shut up." She said. "Just shut up." She buried her face in his chest; he could feel her tears staining his bandages. She was crying, was she scared that he was going to die during the fight? The rest of the day went as good as it could with Naruto being closely watch by Azula, and when night came; he left the palace. "You're leaving." Azula said making the blonde stop.

"Yeah, but I'll see you later." He smiled. Neither of them knew that the years to come would bring many surprises and conflict.

Beast World – Home – Nighttime – Naruto's Soul/Mindscape

The young woman in front of him was absolutely stunning in every way with her cyan blue eyes, short dark brown hair, and smooth brown skin. The two of them were currently in what looked like a sewer, with the water covering their feet. She was staring at him with a smirk. "You're a piece of work, huh? That fight with the Fire Lord was pretty impressive." she said.

"Oh, uh thanks." He was taken off guard by the sudden compliment. "Excuse me but who are you and where are we?" she chuckled.

"Well, we're inside of our Mindscape or soul to be specific." She stated.

"Wait what do you mean 'our'?" he questioned.

"I mean us, you and me and while technically I'm your past life or was your past life; I'm not anymore." She put her had on the blonde's head. "Now, I'm you and you are me; you are Naruto Ametsuchi and I am, Korra." She stated. "And I have so much to teach you." Pillars of earth, water that turned to ice, blue flames, a tornado, and a continuous bolt of lightning erupted from the ground all around them. "So much to learn."

Chapter 3 End


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eight bandits lay on the ground, all eight were unconscious by the hand of the fourteen year old blonde teen. It'd been five years and at long last, Naruto Ametsuchi was allowed to stay in the Bending World for long periods of time. Of course this didn't mean that Namiyo and his mother had been happy about it; though she did give him permission to do so. Namiyo didn't like it one bit but knew that she wouldn't be able to stop the blonde. But he had assured her that he was going to come back home alive and well; this was just a journey that he needed to go on alone. It'd been a week in and this had happened the second he arrived in the Earth Kingdom. His attention quickly went to the bleeding girl that lay on the ground. "Bastards." She wasn't dead but she would bleed out in a few minutes if nothing was done. The sheath to the sword was orange and blue, and like his mother, he never needed to bring out the actual blade in battle for a very special reason. Unsheathing his sword, he stabbed the girl's chest. One would think that he was simply putting the girl down, but this was far from the truth. The internal bleeding that the girl was suffering from began to heal near instantly. This was the Jinsei no ken (Sword of life); the blade couldn't actually hurt of kill anyone as its purpose was to heal. After a few seconds, the healing was done and Naruto took the blade out; his thanks was a punch to the face. The girl was breathing heavily, she was panicking while feeling the side where she was stabbed.

"What happened?"

"You got jumped and was suffering from internal bleeding so I healed you." Naruto stated rubbing his jaw. Looking at the girl now, he could see that she was blind but not weak; she was a strong Earth bender. The girl stood up, she couldn't see but she was able to turn to the blonde. "So, what were you doing out here alone anyway?" he questioned standing up, the blind Earth Bender was silent as she stood up. "Alright, can I at least get your name?"

"Toph"

"Nice name, I'm Naruto Ametsuchi." Said putting his sword away "It was nice meeting you, later." He began to walk off only for a wall of earth to block him.

"Where're you headed?" Toph questioned.

"Nowhere in particular, but from what I've heard, there's a town nearby and I'm almost out of food." He stated. "You're welcome to come with me; it'd be nice to have some company." Toph was silent for a few moments before giving in.

"Well, it does give me a better chance of not getting killed." She said. "Alright let's go!" Naruto smiled, he had a companion to travel with. The two then began their journey. It only took an hour before they couldn't take the silence anymore. "How did you heal me?" she questioned.

"My sword, I stabbed you with—"

"You did what?!"

"I stabbed you with the blade of my sword, look, the blade itself can't kill or hurt anything; it can only heal things and people." he explained. "The sheathe on the other hand, Hakai saya (Sheath of Destruction) is what cuts and kills things; it's an alternate blade so to speak." It was a simple explanation for a weapon so powerful.

"Does it always work, the healing part, I mean."

"Yep" the Earth Bender sighed, the two continued walking. "Are you a Bender?"

"Correct."

"What kind?"

"It's a secret, I want you to be surprised." He smirked. Toph could feel his heartbeat; he was absolutely calm so guessing wasn't going to do her any good. Besides, she wanted to be surprised, there was obviously more to him than meets the eye; this expression didn't hold any power over her everything considered. More and more hours went by, and Toph found herself learning more and more about the blonde; from his taste in food to his preferred sword fighting style. She didn't know how he did it, but he managed to get her to open up; it was like it didn't take long to get to like Naruto. There was something about him that she couldn't explain. The duo reached the town without even noticing it. "Now then." The streets weren't exactly bustling even with the open shops. "Anything you want in particular?"

"No, I'm not really a picky eater." She stated. "When you're traveling in the woods for miles, you learn to eat what's edible." She stated implying that she was always alone.

"Well, now you won't have to guess or anything because now you're getting a good meal." He stated, Toph couldn't help but chuckle a bit, the blonde sounded like he was a parent or something. But, it did sound nice enough to hear that without a sense of possessiveness his voice; he hadn't treated her like a child or some helpless little girl with a disability. She was his equal. Night came fast and Naruto obliged to sleep outside with her despite her insistence that he should sleep in the hotel. The blonde wouldn't have any of it; that night nothing eventful would happen as they didn't realize that someone had found them.

The Next Day – Earth Country

The sun shined upon his eyelids, causing him to stir. She was kneeling down in front of him, examining him, taking in his older appearance; it'd been over two years since she'd seen him. Feeling brave, she gently stroked his hair to see that it went past his shoulder; she would do this but wouldn't go into his bag as she respected his privacy. Not his personal space apparently. Toph was being forced down with her bending being locked away for a while. Naruto began to suddenly reacted on instinct. Blue eyes shot open and with speed that she couldn't follow, Naruto had her on the ground with his hand around her throat. "Look who's finally awake." She said. Naruto fully opened his eyes to see the one girl he hadn't seen in so long.

"Azula." He could now see her clearly.

"That's right, now could you please take your hand off of my throat." He saw her hands aiming at his stomach ready to burn him if need be. Letting her go and helping her up, his now heated gaze went to the guard was holding his friend down. Naruto's hand broke the man's helmet instantly with a single back hand.

"I'd rather nobody touched my friend like that." Said with a smile before quickly getting the girl back on her feet. "So, you want to tell me what's going on?" he was still smiling but he was obviously irritated. Azula was more than surprised to see how fast the blonde was. "Right here, so I don't have to beat up the other…

"Seven." Toph stated.

"Yes, the other seven soldiers who followed you, thank you Toph." He gave Azula a serious look; the princess sighed. Something told her that Naruto could and would do it; he didn't seem so shy about people here seeing him. "Well?"

"I want you to help me in a certain endeavor of mine." She stated. "Think of it as a favor or helping out a friend." Commanding Naruto to do something wouldn't work and looking at the blind Earth Bender, she knew that it would be difficult to convince Naruto to help her.

"What kind of endeavor?" Toph questioned; Azula couldn't help but internally curse. Was that girl, Naruto's friend?

"The kind that says, helping out the Fire Nation." Immediately, Toph was in stance ready to fight the princess; Azula responded in kind. The air had suddenly turned tense and Naruto really didn't want to see the two fight.

"Naruto, you aren't seriously considering helping her; are you?"

"I'm his friend; of course he's considering it, right?"

"Just tell me what it is first and I'll give it a thought."

"What?!" Azula smirked.

"We're going to pierce the wall of Ba Sing Se with a giant drill that our best scientists and mechanics created." She stated. Naruto and Toph had heard stories about how the wall was impenetrable and had stood for over a hundred years. It was impossible to break through, but a giant drill did sound like a good idea; a great idea in fact. This left only a single question.

"Why do you want me to help you?"

"We know that there's going to be some, interference by the Avatar and his friends, and we can't have them stopping us." She stated that's when she saw it. The expression on Naruto's face when she mentioned the Avatar, he sported a look of confliction. Naruto knew about the Avatar and his purpose; to keep the balance of this world. To fight the Avatar was a risky move, at worst he would lose, but there were other factors that he had to take into account.

"If I say yes, you have to swear to that on your honor and your life that nobody dies especially children and women; can you make sure that doesn't happen?" he questioned. Azula was taken back; did Naruto really expect her to let children die? The blonde must've heard or even seen the fatalities of the war. "Seeing one body of a child is one to many." He stated. Only days after coming back to this world did he see the death caused by the war.

"I swear on my honor and my life, nobody will die." While this did calm Naruto down a good bit, the same couldn't be said for Toph, she knew that Azula actually meant her promise, but this didn't mean much to her.

"Toph, we can go separate ways now." The blonde stated much to Azula's delight.

'Good, now there won't be any—'

"What if I want to come with you?" the Fire Princess was shocked to hear the question, the blind Earth Bender had asked. Was she serious?

"You'd want to stay with me, but you're against this?"

"What she's talking about doing is horrible and I won't deny that, but… being with you is better than being alone out here." She admitted much to the blonde's surprise and Azula's annoyance she could already tell that the girl was going to get in the way. "So yes, I want to come with you." the blonde looked to Azula to see that she was trying her best to keep her composure, she took a breath.

"Fine, she can come as long as she doesn't get in the way." Naruto smiled.

"Thanks."

"Let's just go." She said quickly ushering them to follow her, she was trying her best to hide the blush on her face. 'His smile.' The image of the smiling Naruto she remembered from her childhood was clear in her mind, she couldn't help but smile.

The Next Day – Outside the Wall of Ba Sing Se

Azula's team consisted of her two friends, Ty Lee and Mai. Ty Lee was a girl with a petite body type with brown eyes and hair. She was obviously the more cheerful one of the group. Then there was Mai, she had the same body type as Azula, she was a year older than all of them, she had black hair and tawny colored eyes; the emotional distant look in her eyes only served to confuse him. At the moment however, Naruto and Mai were currently on top of the drill watching out for anyone who would try and stop the drill. "You seem really bored out here." The blonde said. "Understandable considering…we have company." Looking down the two saw a group of Earth Benders; they were trying to stop the drill. "There goes my boredom." The two slid down the side of the drill, Mai launching knives at her targets while Naruto launched himself at his own targets. Smashing into the ground he moved quickly. Dodging their attacks and getting close enough to take them out with single strikes. His sword was strapped firm, he didn't need to use it against them; the last enemy fell.

"We're going back inside." Mai said.

"You go, I'll be right behind you." he looked to the wall, Mai simply nodded and went back inside without him. Naruto approached the wall and looked around to make sure that there wasn't anyone around. Getting into stance that he was taught, the blonde concentrated on the part where the drill was hitting. Putting both hands forward "Let's speed things up a bit." He pulled them apart. The part of the wall that the drill was hitting began to break apart and open more and more until the drill penetrated the wall even more and a lot quicker. Now satisfied with his work, the blonde went back into the drill using the opening at the bottom.

Azula found herself rather annoyed upon hearing that the Avatar had gotten inside, and that Naruto was still outside. However, she was kind of satisfied that the drill had just made contact with the wall; they were getting through with ease. But at the moment that satisfaction would have to wait as she had just come into contact with the avatar; wasting no time, she launched the first attack. "Wow Azula you were right it is the avatar, and friends." The three immediately ran after Ty Lee attacked only to be pushed back, she easily grabbed onto of the beams. 'And the hunt is on!' she said going after them; the trio chased them down the hall. "Go after them, the avatar is mine." She said chasing after the boy. He was fast, she would give him that and she would have to catch up. Upon reaching the top of the drill, Aang went to work and began cutting inside using the water that Katara had given him. Not even two minutes in was he stopped via a blue fireball. 'Oh no' Azula had caught up to him. Both were now in stance and ready to fight. Azula was standing perfectly still much to Aang's confusion.

'What's she doing?' that's when he saw it, another person behind her; he wasn't wearing any sort of Fire Nation clothing or armor. That's when Aang panicked as the unknown young teen let out a large stream of blue flames, right behind Azula. "What're you—" the flames didn't touch her despite her being behind them. Azula let out a barrage of flames that Aang was forced to dodge via jumping over them and gliding around the two.

"What took you so long?" Azula questioned.

"Sorry about that, I ended up close-lining some guy I didn't know." the blonde stated.

"Likely one of the intruders." She said.

"So, who's this kid?"

"The avatar, he's—wait!" Naruto went after the boy immediately much to Azula's ire, she stayed back. Naruto dodged the boy's attack with only one hitting him, he was cut but the wound healed. Now close enough to the boy, Naruto started attacking. Aang was doing his best to get away by finding an opening, but Naruto wouldn't give him the chance. But Naruto saw his chance. Blocking his face with a mistake as Naruto's only slightly flaming kick to the boy's left arm. His arm broke instantly and the burn only made it worse. Aang didn't get to exclaim in pain as Naruto had him by the mouth. "Talk about brutal." Azula said putting her hand on Naruto's shoulder. Aang began to lose consciousness, but that changed in mere moments. Naruto already knew what was about to happen, he dropped the boy and grabbed Azula just in time. Aang's eyes were now glowing completely white, air and earth were now violently circling around him. "The avatar state!" she was surprised to see it up close, and in truth she knew that taking the avatar like this wasn't a good idea. "Sadly we can't take him on alone like this even with the damage you did, as much as it pains me to say this, we have to retreat for now." Naruto knew that he could take Aang on, but the battle on its own would put Azula in serious danger; if he went all out then she would get hurt or worse.

"You're right." Creating a massive pillar of fire and sending it at Aang, Naruto picked Azula up and retreated into the drill just as the avatar's friends came up. The drill broke through and kept going until the sabotage from Katara and Sokka finally kicked in, the pressure from the combined water and earth kicked in. The drill stopped and broke down from the inside. Inside the control room Azula wasn't as angry as she thought she would be.

"At least it wasn't a complete failure." Toph said. "We got a bit more than half-way inside."

"The Earth Bender is right." Ty Lee said.

"It's Toph, not Earth Bender." She stated.

"We're in, so now what?" Mai questioned. Azula was silent for a few moments.

"How about infiltration, Toph and I would fit right in; I just need to change my clothes" Naruto suggested.

"And what about us, we can't just walk through the front door." Mai said wondering why Azula hadn't said anything.

"Well, those Kiyoshi Warriors are only a couple days away, and they'd be more than welcomed in the city; 'borrow' their identities and just walk in like you belong there; it'll be easy considering what just happened." He said.

"They would want any help from their fellow Earth Kingdom fighters; the Kiyoshi Warriors especially." Azula stated. "Alright, go inside and wait for us to arrive."

"Alright, let's go Toph!" the exclaimed leading the girl out. As she followed the blonde, Toph managed to look at Azula and smirk; instantly the Princess lunged at the blind Earth Bender only for Ty Lee to hold her back.

"Don't let her get to you." the girl said still holding the infuriated back until Azula calmed down. "What was that anyway?" she questioned.

"Nothing." She said lied, it was obvious that she didn't like the Earth Bender but they didn't know why.

Ba Sing Se

Naruto had reluctantly changed clothes when they reached the Hotel, they'd come up with a good story so they could get into the city; homeless friends with nothing but each other traveling together really pulled at people's heart strings. "So what happened when I left you in the room?" the blonde questioned.

"I went to sleep, not being able to see really sucks." She said leaning back. "So, we've just infiltrated Ba Sing Se for the Fire Nation Princess who happens to be your friend; ever saw myself ever going along with something like this." she wasn't a fan of the Fire Nation for obvious reasons an yet here she was; helping them. Well, she was tagging along with Naruto really, and she hadn't done anything really. But now she was in Ba Sing Se, as part of the infiltration mission; she was doing something that she never thought that she would ever do. That's when a realization hit her. "Don't you think that you'll stand out too much with your golden hair? Eventually, the guards will get suspicious and try to find us." Naruto grimaced, Toph was right, he would stand out the most adding to the drill breaking through; he was in a bind. He suddenly snapped his fingers, he had an idea.

"Toph, I'm going to have to go underground until Azula and the others get here, so I'll have to leave you with my sister." He said much to Toph's confusion.

"Sister, you never said anything about have a sister." She stated. The blonde smirked.

"I never really had a reason to bring her up until now, she came into the city without you guys noticing." He stated; of course he was lying about having a sister. "Listen, while she's around you, I have to be very far away; we can't be in the same place at once otherwise things will get…weird." He cringed. He didn't like lying to his friend but he didn't have a choice. "Just try to get along with her, please?"

"I make no promises." To this the blonde simply smiled, he didn't have to worry. Leaving the hotel and going around the corner, he closed his eyes.

'Korra?' the young woman opened her eyes as she was snapped out of her meditative state. 'You can take care of her for now right?' the young woman stood up and stretched out.

'You don't have to worry about a thing, she's in good hands.' Korra stated. 'Now, let's do this.' the blonde nodded in affirmation and closed his eyes for a few moments before opening them to show that they were glowing blue, this glow consumed his body; he began to change rapidly until the glow died down to reveal Korra. The young woman's form was that of her 17 year old self wearing the same outfit she did back then. Clenching her hands she took a breath, this was only the second time they'd done this and last time she was in control for only a few hours, but this time it would be for a few days. Going into the hotel and into the room, she looked to Toph.

"Toph?" she said getting the girl's attention.

"You're Naruto's sister right?"

"Yeah, I'm Korra." She stated. The next couple of days were going to be quite interesting for everyone.

Chapter 4 End


	5. Chapter 5

AN: If you look at the AN in first chapter then you'll see that I added Riful, but I forgot to keep Mai in, she'll still be in the harem my bad.

Chapter 5

It felt great to feel the wind on her face, the smell of food, the taste of said food, and to see on her own for once. Korra missed these feelings for so long. Roaming through the streets of Ba Sing Se, she found that she oddly enough didn't stand out as much as she thought she would; yet Naruto would've stood out much more than her. It was strange but it didn't matter to her. 'Kind of funny really, that this is one of the perfect situations for me to take over.' She thought with a smirk. 'Infiltrating one of the most heavily guarded places in the Bending Nations, life works in some seriously messed up ways.' She was suddenly snapped from her thoughts as she collided into someone who was obviously physically weaker than her as the person fell to the ground while she still stood. "Oh, sorry about that." She said kneeling down to help the person up. "I wasn't looking where I was…."

"It's ok, I wasn't paying attention either." The girl looked to be the same age as Naruto, she had sea blue eyes, dark brown hair, and brown skin just like herself. She also wore an all too familiar Water Tribe outfit, Korra was wearing her own as well. The younger girl looked up to see Korra's face, her eyes widened as she stood up. "You're from the Water Tribe." She stated in amazement. "My name is, Katara what's yours?" that smile on her face wasn't one that Korra could resist no matter how much she wanted to.

"Korra, my name's Korra." Just like that, she had just made things complicated, she had too retreat and fast. "Well, it was nice meeting you Katara, gotta go!" she said before quickly trying to run away only for a tentacle of water to grab her leg causing her to trip.

"Sorry." Katara apologized running up to Korra. "It's just that it's been a long time since I met someone from the Water Tribe just like me and my brother, we've been traveling with our friend for so long that we didn't expect to see someone from the Water Tribe for a long time; so sorry." The water went back into her container.

"Oh, it's no problem." She said getting up and wiping the dirt off of her. "Anyway, it was nice meeting you, bye!" the young woman was gone in seconds, running as fast as she could back to the hotel. Upon arriving and shutting the door, she let out heavy breaths.

"What happened to you?" Toph questioned, she'd decided to stay inside for the day.

"I just had a run-in with one of the avatar's friends, the water bender girl, Katara." She said. "She really wanted to talk to me; she said that it's been a long time since she's seen someone from the Water Tribe." She explained.

"That's not a surprise, they're a long way away from home." She stated though she couldn't really blame Katara for wanting to interact with a fellow Water Tribe member. "Why'd you run away? The blind Earth Bender questioned. "I know that she's the enemy and we'll have to fight her in order to get to the Avatar, but why not enjoy some time with someone who's just like you…" moments later she realized what she'd just said. "That came out wrong." She knew about different skin color and right now she was worried about how Korra would react. The Water Bender couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Don't worry, it'll take way more than that to offend me, besides, I know what you meant." She sat down.

"You and Naruto are siblings right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, are you one of you adopted?" she questioned.

"We're both adopted, and we're blood siblings." She stated. Technically this wasn't a lie since she and Naruto had become the same person, blood and all. "We were adopted at the same time." Still wasn't a technical lie. "Now it's my turn to ask a question, why did you run away from home?" Toph sported a confused expression. "I know a runaway when I see one, come on, let's hear it." the girl was silent for a few moments before telling Korra her story.

"All my life I've was constantly treated condescendingly because I was blind, particularly by my overprotective parents; you think that they'd make it all more bearable but they did exactly what I knew they were going to do." She clenched her fists. "They made it worse; when I turned six, I ran away from home into a cave inhabited by badgermoles. That's all there is to it, nothing more nothing less." For Toph, this was her origin story and it was all to true. "Did you and Naruto know your parents—" Korra's fist went into the wall and her breathing hastened, Toph could feel the anger and hate pouring out of the girl's body; it was suffocating.

"Naruto has no problem suppressing that single memory of that woman, he's forgotten but I haven't and I never will." She growled. "When she threw us to the wolves, we suffered for four years before our adopted mother took us in as her own." Only she knew of that memory, the memory that she kept hidden. "That woman, Kushina Uzumaki can die in a fucking ditch for all I care!" she exclaimed in absolute rage. The fear consumed expression on Toph's face, made her calm down as much as she could; scaring the girl wasn't what she wanted to do. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that, it's just that I'm the one who bears the hate; Naruto doesn't know about what happened and I just want it to stay that way." The younger girl began to calm down. The two sat in silence for hours, the tension in the room made it so, not to mention the fist sized hole in the wall. Night took over much to Korra's relief, now they could go to sleep.

The Next Day – Ba Sing Se

Korra found herself roaming the streets if the city alone, Toph had gone to explore on her own, this was to be expected after what happened; not to mention she couldn't sit inside doing nothing. 'I really shouldn't have flew off the handle like that…'

 _She'd thrown him onto the ground. "It's your fault he's gone, your…monster!" she exclaimed. "It should've been you not him." she clenched her fists. "I don't want to get filthy demon blood on my hands; they'll do that for me." A group of hateful people were around him. "Get him."_

That red-headed woman had thrown away her maternal instinct and replaced it with hate that had consumed every fiber of her being. This was the memory that was repressed so deeply, Naruto didn't need to know that it existed. "Korra!" a familiar voice called out; it was Katara she was running at her. Maybe the girl would be a good way to forget her anger. "I've been looking for you." she stated much to the older girl's surprise. "I was wondering if I could talk to you?" it looked like the girl was desperate.

"I didn't have anything planned, so yeah we can talk, walk with me." Katara followed. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I was wondering what brought you all the way here." She said.

"I came here with my brother and his friends; we all have some business in Ba Sing Se." she stated not letting on that she was here because Naruto was with Azula, and that he helped pierce the wall and tried to kill the Avatar. "You're a Bender right?"

"Yes I am." She smiled "Are you?" rising her right hand, she willed the water under the bridge too rise high into the air, it whipped around those around them in the form of detailed dragons that rose into the air and came back down under the bridge as if it never moved. "There isn't enough room or water to show you some real bending." She stated. In other words, they weren't by the sea so she couldn't show off; seeing Katara's amazed face would be much more worth it than the one she was seeing right now.

"That was amazing; those dragons were so detailed and so fluid." She sounded impressed. "But all you did was use a single hand, you didn't use any sort of form."

"My brother and I use our own improvised stances and styles." She stated. "We couldn't exactly work with normal stances so we improvise depending on the situation." Of course this applied to all the elements Naruto could bend including Lighting/Electricity Bending, this form of Bending had very complicated and dangerous properties that Naruto had learned over the years, he went as far as too write them down; he did this with the other elements. Turns out that a true master of the elements could kill thousands with the right technique, and most of them were in a single book that he'd created. "So, how's you companions doing?" she questioned.

"My brother is taking care of our friend; he got badly injured and won't be getting up anytime soon." She spoke of Aang, the current Avatar. "What about your brother, how's he doing?" she didn't know who Naruto was, but it seemed polite to ask.

"He was fine last I heard from him."

"He isn't with you?"

"No, we can't exactly be in the same room or near each other; it's complicated and not worth going into." She said. "This fried of yours, how bad are his injuries?"

"His arm is broken and burned down really bad, like some of the muscle is pitch black." She explained. "A Fire Bender did it." she didn't bother hiding her disgust. "I swear, all those people know is violence, it's like they have no purpose aside from hurting people for their own amusement." She couldn't hold in her anger, and Korra understood why. In this time, the Fire Nation was the sole enemy of the Bending Nations.

"They aren't all like that." The older girl stated. "My little brother is a Fire Bender." She stated much to Katara's surprise. In truth, she was older than the blonde. "Sure, he isn't perfect but he's one of the nicest person you'd come across." Katara now hoped that she'd known this earlier otherwise she would've at least tried to not include Korra's brother in her opinion. "Don't worry, he wouldn't have taken offense; he knows how the world works and mostly understands why the Fire Nation is mostly hated." Indeed the blonde did understand. For the rest of the day, Korra would keep the girl company, lying to her when needed, but aside from that, she spoke the truth; even going so far as to give the girl some Bending tips. But it was during their lunch did Korra see 3 Kiyoshi warriors. Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai had succeeded faster than expected. At the end of the day, they would say goodbye and Korra would go behind a building to hide. 'Naruto, they're here.' She stated.

'Already? That was fast.' The blonde stated. 'Have fun?' Korra proceeded to tell Naruto about Katara, and what she had said about him.

'Thanks for making me sound so nice, but she won't think so when I fight the Avatar; she'll likely hate me for what I'm going to have to do.' He stated with a sigh. His body glowed and he was back into his normal form and in control once more. His sword now in his hand as well. Upon reaching the inn, he saw that there was a wall in-between Azula and Toph. 'Of course.' He wasn't exactly surprised. "So, what did I miss?" he gained their attention.

"Nothing really, just a little disagreement between me and the Earth Bender." The wall was singed.

"My name is Toph damnit!" the blonde sighed and leaned against the wall, he hadn't even been back for a whole hour and already he could see that Azula had attempted to burn Toph to ash.

"Can we not do this; we're here for the same reason so let's try to get along, please?" Ty Lee begged now sick of hearing the two arguing about whatever it was that made them so angry. The two were silent for a few a moments. "Thank you, now Azula you had something to say?"

"Yes, Naruto there's something I should've told you before we even went into the drill." She said sounding nervous, it was unlike her and now made it obvious that she cared about what Naruto would say. "My plan isn't to just conquer Ba Sing Se; this is simply one large stepping stone to achieve my true goal; saving the Fire Nation." Now she really had Naruto and Toph's attention. "I'll do that by ending 100 Year War that was started by a power hungry old man."

"You're planning coup." Toph stated.

"By overthrowing your father and taking the position as the new Fire Lord." Naruto summed it up. "Sounds easy when you say it, but you're talking about taking down your old man who is by far one of the most powerful Fire Benders that you know of; how do you plan on taking him down?"

"You really believe that Ozai is powerful enough to be called one of the most 'powerful' Fire Benders?" Mai asked. "You do remember your fight with him right?"

 _Ozai fired and Naruto propelled himself forward with his unwrapped arm pointing forward much to their horror. The lightning impacted and began coursing through him; his mind focused in this single moment as he twirled around for a few moments with the lightning surrounding him. He stopped and thrust both fingers at the man while sending a stream of blue flames as well. The two were seen for but a single moment before the sound of thunder pierced the ears of those watching, and dust covered the area where the two were fighting. As it cleared, the first thing they noticed was the sound of wood falling onto the ground. There was a trail of destruction on the ground, but the blast had gone straight through various walls; the damage to the inside of the home must've been extensive because the blast was in a perfect circle that was rather large. The sound of someone falling to the ground in pain made them look to the two fighters. Naruto was struggling to catch his breath and was holding his arm in pain, but Ozai was the one who was hit the hardest. The attack had scarred his entire right arm and stopped only a few inches away from his heart , he was in pain beyond anything he'd ever felt before._

"You basically crippled him with that rebound." Ty Lee stated.

"Taking down my father as an opponent is going to be easy, but the main threat to us is the Avatar." Azula stated.

"I broke him arm, but he still has the Avatar Mode." His mind went to the one thing that Azula needed to know. "I can counter that…" an orb made of earth rose from the ground, an orb of wind came into existence next to it, then an orb of blue fire, nearby water came in to form an orb as well; finally came an unstable looking orb of electricity. Five elements and right now he was bending them. "I wanted to tell you after my fight with the Avatar, but I didn't know how to—" Azula pulled him outside. The Princess was dragging him into a part of the city where they couldn't be seen or heard. "Look, I—" a burst of blue flames missed him by a few inches. Azula's breathing was heavy and she looked very angry, and this was putting it nicely.

"Why didn't you tell me?" her fingers cracked.

"How was I supposed to tell you the Princess of the Fire Nation mind you, that I was the Avatar that's on the Fire Nation's hit list; that wasn't something that I could just tell you in front of everyone else." He stated. "I was hoping we could get some time alone so that I could properly explain why I am what I am, and what I'm supposed to do as the new Avatar."

"You know this little story of yours is funny and all, but—" the blonde picked her up faster than she could react. He was holding her bridal style and while she was still mad, she couldn't help but blush at the fact that the blonde was holding her in such a way. "W—what are you doing, put me down!" the blonde began to run, forcing her to hold on tight.

"Come on, where is it?" he turned left. "Korra saw it today." He ran for five minutes before stopping. "Here it is." They were standing in front of an alleyway, but the strange part being that it looked like it was going on forever. "I need you to trust me—no I want you to trust me, so now I'm going to show you that what I say is true." He put her down. "Let me open your eyes and show you that there's more than just what you think you know." he put his hand out. "Please." Azula took a breath and grabbed his hand.

"I'm still mad at you for grabbing like that." She pouted; the blonde only smirked and escorted her into the alleyway. Five minutes in and they were in a hallway with the moon no longer visible, she didn't know where he was taking her but something told her that it was indeed going to change her in more ways than she could imagine.

Beast World

The sun shined in her eyes, forcing her to block it from her eyes. Looking around she saw that they were coming out of a cave and into a forest. Still holding onto Naruto's hands, she found that he was going at a calm pace so that they could walk side by side. "No matter how many times I used that portal, I never get used to this forest." He sighed. As they reached the edge of the forest, Naruto stopped. "Azula, I want to give you a word of warning." His voice was serious with no room for objections. "This place is the Beast World, it's my home so I'd appreciate it if you showed proper respect to it and its people; this isn't the Bending Nations and you'll be a guest here. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Thank you—oh, and don't stare or scream." He said this with a smile. The two continued to walk until they came to a large Edo Style home. Walking up to it, they heard someone inside the house, running to the door. "This is my home and she…" the door opened to reveal the beautiful female dog beast, Amami Ametsuchi. "Is my mom." He stated as the woman pulled her so into a bone crushing hug, Azula couldn't help but examine the woman; tails and all. "Mom, this is Azula, Azula this is my mother." The woman dropped her son and looked to the human girl.

"Hi." This was all the girl could say at the moment.

"So, you're Azula, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." the woman stated with a smile. "My son talked about you whenever he came back from your world." it came together near instantly. When they were young, and Naruto left, he really was just going home. "Oh, where are my manners, come in." though a bit hesitant at first, Azula stepped inside to find that it looked normal as she followed the mother and son duo. They came to the dining room and the two sat down while Amami wet into the kitchen.

"You're doing good so far." The blonde said.

"You doubted me?" the blonde chuckled.

"Not really, but I'm not sure what my mom is making so let's see how your manners are when it comes to this worlds food." Now the Princess was going to really be tested. The beast woman came out with two plates, each one having six dumplings on them and a pair of chopsticks.

"I wasn't sure if the two of you had already eaten, so I just brought a little snack considering it's the middle of the day." She said. "There's meant inside, I hope that's ok." The woman was a great fighter and an amazing actor, Azula couldn't tell that the woman was testing her as well. Azula's mind raced as she didn't know what was in the amazingly delicious looking dumplings, it wasn't poisonous since the blonde was calmly eating his. Refusing would offend Naruto and his mother, not to mention if she did offend then there was a chance that Naruto might not come back with her. In that term it was less about him helping her in her plan, and more about him leaving her.

'Alright, here goes nothing!' picking up one of the dumplings she took a bite out of it, she'd bit it in half and ate it as she would any normal food. Naruto paused upon seeing that Azula had frozen, internally he wasn't exactly surprised, she'd never tasted beast food so obviously wouldn't know whether or not she could accept the flavor. That's when he saw the girl look up at him with a wide smile. "It's so tasty." The dumplings on her plate were devoured in mere minutes. "This is so much better than the ones I'm used to, thank you, Ms. Ametsuchi!" that smile on her face was there to stay.

"Uh, thank you." She was taken by surprise; this human girl had taken an instant liking to the meat dumplings; the meat wasn't from any animal that she'd ever heard of. A sudden knock on the door caught their attention. "Come in!" the door opened. The person sniffed the air for a few moments before smiling and running straight to the dining room. Upon entering, her eyes instantly went to Naruto; he was all that mattered right. "Ah, Namiyo—" the girl jumped over the table and tackled the blonde.

"Naruto, you're back! I missed you so much!" the girl exclaimed holding her friend close. Now, Azula couldn't help but stare at the girl; the girl was a bat. From what she remembered, Naruto had mentioned Namiyo when they were young, this was his best friend. And then it happened the bat beast girl pulled Naruto into a kiss, the blonde was so taken off guard that he couldn't resist when she quickly explored his mouth for a few moments before pulling back. "I've waited years to do that." The blonde had turned bright and was only to barely sit up; he was trying to recover from the event. 'And with that, I've taken Naruto's first kiss.' She looked to Azula. "So, you are you?" she questioned licking her lips. Already Azula was thinking of ways to kill the girl and make it look like an accident.

"Azula the Princess of the Fire Nation." She stated her voice full of confidence.

"So you're Azula." Namiyo examined the girl and smile. "Naruto spoke of your skills when we were young, you must not disappoint considering how Naruto saw fit to bring you here." She said. "I take it that your power must equal his own?" she questioned.

"But, of course." She stated, Namiyo's left eye opened a bit; she'd seen the Princess flinch. "Would you like a demonstration?" she asked ready to challenge the girl.

"You'll forgive me if I decline, I'm not a fighter." She stated still smiling. "Besides, I'm sure that you could take Naruto on when he takes a fight seriously." The doubt was showing, and she was loving it.

"Namiyo, that's enough." Naruto said sternly.

"Sorry." The girl apologized looking to Azula with a glare that the Princess returned. 'I've got more years and days with him than you; don't bother trying.' She too was confident. But as a princess, Azula was used to getting what she wanted one way or another; now she was going to have to fight for what she wanted. And that Earth Bender Toph was a threat as well, that or she was just messing with her. It was probably the latter.

"Ms. Ametsuchi, you know about Naruto being the Avatar?" she wanted more information about this.

"You told her?"

"She's my friend and deserves what I have to do there as the new Avatar, it's only right since I'm helping her overthrow her father." Azula groaned, Naruto wasn't supposed to go telling people about it. "Don't worry it's my mother and best friend." This didn't make it any better. "Azula, I'm going to be blunt." He took a breath. "I have to kill the current Avatar and end the cycle in your world so that true balance can be restored, there can only be one Avatar and that person serves to keep balance in the 3 Human Worlds so that they don't fall into true chaos; a war or two isn't chaos unless it starts to result in the genocide of an entire race or people." he explained.

"The Air Nomads." Now she realized what true chaos her Nation was creating.

"Your plan to overthrow your father can end this chaos." He stated. "But first, the Avatar must die." He stated.

"You say it, but can you really do it?" his mother questioned, her expression that of complete seriousness. "You can't just knock him out like you usually do with you opponents, you have to take a life, you must inflict true death." She stated.

"True death?"

"Yes, it's an ability that's going to be side by with absolute destruction, both will take into effect once Naruto kills that Avatar, it'll destroy the souls of the Avatars before the current one and stop the cycle from ever being able to happen again." she explained, her gaze went to her son. "I'd do it myself if it meant sparing you the act of taking a life, but you have to do this on your own." She stated. Now she knew what was really at stake and the pressure that Naruto felt, and she was going to be leading a revolt in a couple of days; now they would both have to make difficult choices.

A Week Later - Bending Nations World – Ba Sin Se

It'd been a week since the truth had come out and since then, Azula had someone watch Naruto since his role in the upcoming coup against the Earth King, and then Long Feng who was obviously going to betray her. She knew that the Avatar was going to be there, and thus was why she was having Naruto hidden; Long Feng didn't know about Naruto. "It's been an entire week and you haven't asked what either of us thinks about how we feel about what happened." Ty Lee stated. Since she could disable Naruto's bending and movements, she was the perfect person to guard him.

"Does it really matter at this point?" and Toph as well. "We know what he is and what he's going to do, does it really matter now of all times?" this wasn't enough to sate the girl's curiosity, but there was one thing that she still didn't understand.

"Alright, you know everything that we plan on doing and you're going to just go along with it?" she questioned getting a nod 'yes' from the blind Earth Bender. "Why?" Toph grabbed onto Naruto's arm and pulled him in. "Hmm, I see." She stared at the blonde for a few moments taking all she currently knew about him, and how he was in general. She licked her lips. 'I wonder what would happen if I took a crack at him?' she looked to the blind girl who was still holding onto a now sleeping Naruto. There was something about Naruto Ametsuchi that seemed to draw people in, even the soldiers liked him; and she would find out why. But those answers would have to wait as the events to come would show just how amazing and dangerous the blonde truly was. And he would learn that there was so much more to his powers, and some of it were things that he wished would stay hidden.

Chapter 5 End


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Naruto had felt it in his gut, they were fighting and he wasn't there with them. Ty Lee and Mai had been fighting in the Palace and won rather quickly. But Azula was moving rather quickly, she had him fighting off Earth Benders, allowing the Fire Benders to advance and though she was unseen; Toph hindered the Earth Benders movements and interfered with their own bending. As they advanced, Naruto let out a barrage of blue fireballs catching the Earth Benders off guard; the shields of earth were destroyed instantly. The blonde began to breath heavily while clenching his chest. "Prevent their advanced!" an Earth Bender exclaimed much to Naruto's annoyance. The blonde's right hand crackled with electricity aiming his right hand forward, he shot out a massive blast of lightning that was heard throughout the city. Those in its path were sent hurling backwards their bodies now crackling with electricity and while they weren't dead, they would soon wish that they were.

"Sir, are you feeling of?" the solider to his left questioned.

"He's close, the Avatar is close but where?" he looked around. "Not here, not above ground…" he looked down. "The Crystal Catacombs…" his eyes widened. "Toph, come here." The girl came out from the shadows much to the Fire Benders surprise, they heard that there was an Earth Bender with Naruto and the Princess, but they figured it to be a joke; yet here she was. "Can you please help them advance while I go and fulfill my purpose." The girl nodded 'yes'. "If any harm comes to her then I'll take it personally and then I'll make an example of all of you; got it?"

"Y—yes sir."

"Good." the blonde proceeded to send himself into the ground via his own Earth Bending.

Ba Sing Se – Crystal Catacombs

Here she was, in front of her older brother and now immobilized uncle. In truth she didn't care much for them, but Naruto's kindness had rubbed off on her. "Zuko, I expected this kind of betrayal from uncle, but Zuko, Prince Zuko you can still redeem yourself."

"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you, look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want to do." Iroh said hoping to persuade his nephew to make the right choice.

"You're free to choose." Azula said slightly interested in what her brother would choose. The sudden rumbling above the caught their attention, Azula smirked. "Right on time." A hole opened up and from it floated down one Naruto Ametsuchi; he wasn't trying to hide his Air Bending.

"You're cruel, Princess." The blonde said landing next to her. "Going off to fight the Avatar without me." He looked to Zuko and the trapped Iroh. "Zuko, you got bigger." He smiled despite knowing Zuko's status.

"Naruto." Iroh was surprised to see the blonde, and the fact that the boy was Air Bending. "You've sided with Azula." He stated Zuko was silent trying to comprehend the fact that Naruto was Air Bending. The same boy who he'd seen Fire Bending blue flames, was Air Bending in front of them. "I'm not surprised really, you've always been loyal to her and the way she treated you…"he couldn't help but laugh a bit much to Azula's ire, the blonde sighed.

"Yeah see, we're not talking about this right now." He said looking in the direction the Avatar was. "I'm going on ahead." Before anyone could say anything, the blonde bolted forward with only a single intention; kill the Avatar. Jumping into the hole, he slid down into it as fast as he could. His senses were going haywire the closer he got. Finally he reached the end and jumped to the ground. There he was, right in front of him. The last Air Nomad and soon to be the last Avatar of this world, Aang. The boy stared at Naruto in fear.

"Katara, that's him." he couldn't hide his fear. "The Avatars of the past are afraid, I can actually hear them." Katara stared at Naruto in curiosity, something about him seemed familiar. "Katara?" her eyes narrowed at the blonde, something about him was familiar. In a show of speed and power, Naruto sent forth a massive blast of air the separated to 2. "That was Air Bending, but I thought—" he was forced to dodge an attack of blue flames that served to further separate the 2. Aang stared at Naruto with a confused expression; he didn't understand what going on. Giving the boy a chance, he sent forward a barrage of small fireballs. Using the water nearby, Aang blocked the attacks. Large spikes of earth came at Aang, they missed as the boy continued to dodge, but Naruto grew tired of it and erected a wall of ice that he'd created using the stream. "Who are you and how are you bending the 4 element? That should be impossible unless you're the Avatar…" Naruto only gave the boy an innocent smile. "No." he quickly attacked using both Air and Water Bending, Naruto began countering the attacks even as the boy added Earth Bending to the mix. The want to survive was driving the boy to the point where he was Earth Bending. Each attack, each clash became more and more violent with Naruto having to draw his sword to destroy the earth attacks. Creating a spear of ice, Naruto launched it at the boy only for it to be cut in half.

"This skill where was it where we were fighting on the drill?" he questioned only to glance to Katara and then back at him. The blonde smiled. "I see, trust me I understand, and if anything ever happened too…" a single tear rolled down his cheek, he quickly wiped it away. "I guess we should end this." Aang's eyes now glowed completely white as did the tattoos on his body. "Your Avatar Mode." He stated. "Let me show you mine." Naruto's body was consumed in a sudden light that blinded everyone, and when it died down; there it was. A being of immense power. It had long, wild blonde hair that went to the ground, its eyes were completely white, it had three whisker marks on both cheeks, and its body was a completely blue ethereal color. There was so much power radiating from the blonde that he could feel it pressing down on his very being. For a few seconds both were silent before it happened, they were now with such intensity that they forgot about Katara and the others that'd been watching the fight.

"Naruto, is this your true power?" the teen was actually moving his hands and swinging his sword in order to bend and use attacks, but looking closely she saw that he was being as careful as he could; he knew she was here. Opening he expelled a blast of lightning that tore through the Avatar's defenses. "No, you're holding back aren't you?" she glanced at her brother and free Uncle, she smirked. "This is true power." She stated looking back at her friend; she was staring at him intensely. "Please don't die on me." She whispered, but Iroh heard this; the way she said it was a bit surprising. Azula was worried for his safety not as a weapon, but as her friend; she wanted more. A tentacle of blue flames did it, the Avatar was violently sent to the ground' he'd been knocked out of his Avatar State. Naruto was now in front of the boy, still in his own Avatar State he looked down at Aang with a sense of satisfaction.

"You fought bravely." He kneeled down; Aang was on his back with injuries all over his body. "I'll make sure that the Air Nomad culture doesn't die with you, new Air Benders will be born; I promise." Naruto raised his sword and for a mere moment he hesitated, but that hesitation was quickly thrown away by the thought of a better future that was to come. The boy's heart was pierced.

"Aang!" Katara exclaimed. Aang's body glowed white for a few moments, when the light died down; the body was gone with there being no trace left. Naruto's body went back to normal and he stood up. Katara fell to her knees with tears streaming down her cheeks, with her brother standing there in shock; his weapon now on the ground. "He's gone…" Katara's voice couldn't be heard. "It's over…" any will she had left was now gone, and the hope she had—the hope many had believed in was now gone forever. "You killed him…" Naruto sighed he'd seen this coming; putting his sword away he looked to Azula.

"It's done, now what?" he questioned.

Ba Sing Se – Palace – Nighttime

Here she sat on the throne, her new throne. To her left stood Ty Lee and Mai, to her right was Naruto, Toph, and Zuko. The blind Earth Bender had a large part in helping the troops siege the Palace, thus was why she stood to the right with Naruto; Azula allowed this despite the fact that the blind girl was only here because of Naruto. Iroh was imprisoned as was the 2 Water Tribe members, the only reason they were alive was of his own insistence that they could no longer be a threat; in reality this was his way of showing them mercy. Finally there was Zuko, he'd made his choice when Naruto had run off; thus was why he was standing here. "It took 100 years, but finally the Fire Nation has conquered Ba Sing Se and the Avatar is dead; these 2 victories will never be forgotten." She stated. Naruto looked to his sword, it's healing ability hadn't been needed. Night came and the 6 went into the rooms they would sleep in for the night.

Naruto wore no shirt and took off the bandages he always adorned under his shirt; even now he hid the scars that adorned his body. Staring at the ceiling, he found that sleeping wasn't an option. There was too much on his mind, everything that'd happened today was still trying to find a place in his mind. It was all so chaotic. A sudden knock on the door caught his attention. "Come in." the door opened to reveal Toph. "Hey."

"Can I talk to you?" she questioned closing the door.

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Do you think I should leave?" she questioned much to Naruto's confusion.

"What, why would you ask that?" he groaned. "Who said something?"

"Nobody, but it's kind of obvious that I'm out of place here, really out of place." She stated. "I don't need sight to know how people look at me, I can feel it because I'm used to it." she frowned. "I'm only here because of you, I've just been following you." she was admitting what she believed to be true. "Azula obviously doesn't like me and other 2 are kind of…meh." She said stepping forward until she was right in front of the blonde. "I need to know, do you want me here?" Naruto smiled.

"Of course I want you here." He said taking both her hands. "And don't worry about Azula, she's easy to get along with after a while, trust me." He hoped that they could eventually get along. The blonde could hear Toph's heart threatening to burst from her chest; she couldn't help but shake a bit.

"Why do you have to be like this?"

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Turned around and walked away only to stop and walk back to the blonde; what happened next took the blonde by surprise. Toph kissed him on the cheek, she was now completely red. Naruto smiled, though surprising, it was actually cute to see Toph like this. With this said and done, she walked to the door. "Naruto, thank you." she said reaching for the door.

"Don't think that I can get another one?" the girl laughed a bit.

"Screw you." she left with a smile. Toph had just allowed herself to be vulnerable in her own way, he knew that the kiss meant something, but his words meant much more to her. Toph was tough and it looked like she was going to stay that way.

The Next Day – Ba Sing Se – Palace

They sat in the war room with the captains of the Fire Nation soldiers that'd help take Ba Sing Se. They had yet to finish setting up their forces around the city. "We need to make sure that we have the city under complete control before my father sends someone to see how things are going." She stated. "That's our main goal at the moment." She stated.

"And the people?" Naruto asked. "Their love would be stronger than their fear, less resistance and they'd comply without much hesitation; it'd make the true occupation of the city much easier." He explained.

"We took over the city by force; I doubt that they'll love us." Mai stated.

"We took the city that is true, but what if they were to learn that their lives are better off with us being here; specifically with their new leader." Now they were interested. "The formal ruler was so incompetent that he allowed us to invade the city so easily, but now with their new ruler; the city will truly be impenetrable." He explained. "They need you especially with what's to come."

"The boy has a point." One of the captains stated. "Resistance may become non-existent if they love their new leader; they'll do anything to stay safe." Azula smirked.

"You say that their love will be stronger than their fear?"

"People would happily do anything for the one they love." The blonde stated.

"Interesting." The plane did make sense and would take some time, but in the long run it would help. "What is the state of the soldiers that surrendered, we have how many?"

"50% of the cells are full, so, a lot." The older man stated.

"How many do you think would pledge their loyalty to their new leader?"

"Most of them have family here and would do anything to protect them."

"Civilian casualties?"

"None as per your strict orders, no none-combatants were killed during the invasion." He stated much to Naruto's relief. Killing the Avatar was one thing, but killing innocents was a huge no in his book, and Azula was kind enough to listen to him in that regard. Kids didn't deserve to die. "I should mention that the boy from the Water Tribe, he—he bit off his own tongue in fear of being tortured; he bled to death." Now this was a surprise, the boy hadn't seemed like one to take his own life.

"What about the sister?" Naruto questioned.

"She just silently sits there staring into space, she's broken in all honesty." The man explained.

"Well, her friend did just die and her brother killed himself; he likely thought that she would do the same." He pitied her and guilt was going to haunt him unless he did something to fix her mind. Azula glanced at Naruto, she could see that he wanted to do something; scratch that he was going to do something. Toph knew this as well and wanted to know what he planned on doing. The meeting ended and Naruto found himself being forced into his own room, by the Princess.

"You shouldn't pity her she made her choice to side with that boy, and she lost as a result." Azula stated. "What are you going to try and do? Her mind is broken, so what do you think you can do?" she honestly wanted to know.

"For one thing I bet she'll talk to me, and secondly I think I can put the pieces of her mind into place." He said.

"What about the fact that you killed her friend and as a result, her brother killed himself leaving her alone; what are you going to do about that? You can't just erase of every memory and feelings she had for them, can you?" the blonde was silent for a few moments.

"Cerebrokinesis."

"What?"

"Mental control, with it I can control her memories, even put new ones in place of the ones I erase." He explained. "It's invasive and immoral, but it's a last resort if she's too broken." He stated picking up his sword.

"What memories would you give her?" Azula questioned. "Don't forget that she was the enemy." They both knew this and wondered what memories the girl would need in order to make her useful; Azula knew that Naruto wouldn't kill the girl. 'Damnit!' she exclaimed walking over the blonde. Now in front of him, she simply stared at him. 'If that bat girl can do it so boldly then so can I, I'm a Queen now!' she tackled the teen onto the bed, harshly taking his lips, but as a sudden reaction they were both consumed by flames; yet neither of them were in pain or being harmed. The flames with white and much like Naruto's metal blade, it couldn't harm anyone, it could only heal. Azula was holding Naruto's hair, her want was kicking in and she couldn't hold back any longer. This was what she wanted and she was taking it. Pulling away, she allowed Naruto to see her wide smile. "Naruto."

"Y—yeah?" he was shaking a bit.

"I've been waiting so long to do that." She touched his cheek. "Namiyo, she feels the same as I do." She stated.

"I think she made that quite obvious, now can you let go of my hair?" she released his hair.

"How do you feel about her? Do you feel the same?"

"I—I don't know, she's my best friend and all, but sometimes—look it's complicated because of…" he sighed. "You, you make it complicated because both of you hold the same place in my heart, and you both can't share the same place." This made sense and it pissed her off so much, this confliction was going to ruin everything. Azula wanted him, she always had, and she cared about him, and certainly didn't want to hurt him. What was she going to do? Namiyo obviously loved the blonde and had waited so long for his return; that was dedication. And all she was doing was getting him involved in a war he had no business being, sure he was supposed to kill the Avatar and he could've left after doing so, but he didn't out of loyalty to her. To their friendship. "You both drive me crazy you know that?" he chuckled. "I make things complicated too, because I love you, the both of you." her heart skipped a beat. "I really am the worst for not being able to choose, I—I want you both, I want to hold the both of you in my arms and never let go." Azula smiled and the white flames disappeared. "Azula?"

"So that's what you want, it's what you always wanted." She chuckled. "You're much smarter than you let on, that Earth Bender girl, she's your prey as well?" she could barely hold in her laughter. "I'll play your game, is Namiyo in on it—no she's still in the dark." She laughed. "And Toph, you're a very diverse person." She kissed his cheek and left with a smile.

"What the hell just happened?" he as in the dark, and would be in the dark for a while.

Ba Sing Se – Dungeon

The girl might as well be a corpse with the way she looked, those cold dead eyes and her completely still body. Katara's body was just a little bit dirty, but it was her mind that needed to be cleaned in a sense. The blonde was kneeling in front of her with the cell being open; even if she did run she wouldn't get far. "Katara, can you hear me?" the blonde questioned only to receive no answer. "Katara, I'm sorry about what I did to your friend and about what happened to your brother; what you've been through nobody should have to go through that." She looked to him. "If there had been another way, then I would've taken it, but…" he sighed. "I can't bring them back but I can help you; will you let me?"

"If you're going to kill me then do it." she said there was no emotion in her voice.

"No, there's been enough killing, I want to fix your fractured mind; you know what I'm talking about." He stated. "The hallucinations have already begun right?" her eyes went to the person next to him, it was Aang and to the teen's left was Sokka. "I see." He unsheathed his sword. "Your memories, I'm going to alter them I'm going to put new ones in place of the old ones; you'll be happier that way." He said. "Or if you want, I can alter them so you'll—"

"Can you get rid of them?" she asked cutting him off, the blonde now sported a confused expression.

"I'm sorry I must've heard you wrong, it sounded like you asked me if I could get rid of your memories." Katara could see their bloody and rotted faces; they were screaming at her.

"C—can you do it?" her breathing was becoming heavy.

"Yes but—"

"Then do it, please just make them go away." Tears began to stream down her cheeks and onto the floor. "Please." The blonde couldn't believe what he was hearing; she actually wanted her memories to be erased.

"Do it." the blonde looked back to see Mai, her stoic expression still there, but there was pity in her eyes. "It's what she wants, to forget." She looked too the girl. "How much do you want to forget?"

"Everything."

"Even your—"

"Get rid of it, please."

"Katara, once I do this, they'll be gone forever and I won't be able to give them back; is this what you truly want?" the girl nodded 'yes'. "Alright." He carefully got her onto her feet. "Please hold her still, her head specifically; I have to get this in one shot." Mai held the girl up. "Alright." His blade became completely white. With a single thrust, the blade went into Katara's head.

Katara's Mindscape

It was here home, her mindscape took form as her home. "Where are we?" Naruto's eyes widened and looked to Mai. "What?"

"You shouldn't be here." He stated he expected that only he would be able to enter the girl's mindscape.

"I was touching her when you stabbed her." she stated.

"Psychical contact drawing you inside when I entered, interesting." He said looking to the 4 pillars behind him. Each one was labeled. "Please don't touch them, this is my first time doing this and I'm not sure what'll happen." He stated examining the pillars, 3 of them reached high into the sky. "Early life, Winter 99 AG, Spring 100 AG and Summer 100 AG; summer isn't as tall as the others." He stated.

"It's black at the top." Mai stated. The pillar's 'veins' were turning black the higher it got. "You said that her mind was broken, look at the sea."

"What the hell?" the water was pitch black and thick like tar. "So, this is what a broken mind looks like, well her mind anyway." He said before looking at the early life pillar. "Hm…" from his fist he expelled a massive torrent of blue flames that consumed the pillar, it melted into a puddle of water in a few seconds. Said puddle quickly disappeared never to be seen again. The others began to crack. "There goes early life, now—" the sound of multiple knives being thrown caught his attention. Winter 99 Age collapsed into pieces that became smaller and smaller until they disappeared into oblivion.

"Looks like it doesn't matter how you destroy them." she said.

"Yeah, which makes this much easier." He stated. Spring and Summer were destroyed just as easily and when they were gone; the two were surrounded by an empty all white space.

"No memories means no home, so this place is basically blank, you can put new memories in now, right?" the blonde nodded 'yes'. "What kind of memories did you plan on giving her?"

"I'm not sure, all I know about her is her name and that she's a Water Bender." He stated. "Right now she has no family, no friends and no home to remember." Concentrating he created 2 orbs and allowed them to float around. "What do you suggest?" he questioned.

"You're asking me?"

"You're the most unbiased person out of all of us." he stated. "This blank slate is a person and this is an extremely delicate process." This was all too true and the blonde had to admit that he needed help with something like this. The older girl sighed.

"Fine." with that the 2 began creating memories for the Water Bender known as Katara. "You do realize that Azula won't be happy about this."

"Azula already knows, and I'm hoping that she won't try and kill Katara after this is done." he stated weaving more memories. "Will you be nice to her?" Mai was silent for a few moments.

"As much as I can be."

"Thank you."

A Week Later – Ba Sing Se – Palace

The advisor/inspector from the Fire Nation had arrived with his escort and everything, his smug face instantly made Naruto want to stomp his face in, but Azula wouldn't allow it; not yet anyway. Currently the man was standing in front of the new Queen of Ba Sing Se. 'He shows no respect for my position.' The man didn't even move a knee as to motion a bow. "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Azula questioned feigning ignorance.

"Your father, Fire Lord Ozai wants a progress report on the status of the occupation of Ba Sing Se, and from what I've seen so far; things are going much slower than expected." The man said. Naruto reached for his sword only for Azula to put her hand up, the man glared at the blonde. "I see you brought him into this." he was one of the people who still didn't like how Naruto defeated Ozai years back. Needless to say, he wasn't happy to see the blonde.

"Naruto was an extremely vital part in the invasion; he made sure my troops reached the palace and took vital parts of the city." She stated. The man frowned but Azula suddenly sported an evil smirk. "He also killed the Avatar." The man's eyes widened in shock. "That's right; he destroyed our Nation's greatest threat so you should show some proper respect." She said.

"Princess, this is a glorious win for the Fire Nation but…"

"But what?"

"Credit simply can't go to him." he stated. "A Fire Bender he may be, but he isn't of our Nation and has no place in our business to begin with; why you would involve someone like him is beyond me. It's disgraceful." Those last two words angered Naruto, but they pissed Azula off.

"How dare you insult him like that and insult me at the same time, it's unforgivable." Everyone backed away from Azula; she was ready to go off.

"Excuse me, but as the inspector I must call out your mistakes in this matter, whether my words are unforgivable or not; they hold power and go straight to your father who will hear of this." his gaze went to Toph. "And that." Azula sighed and snapped her fingers. Crystal shot up from the ground and immobilized the man's legs. "What is this?!" his body up to his neck were suddenly constricted by water. From behind a pillar Katara showed herself, she turned the water into ice. "What's the meaning of this?!" he demanded only for Azula to glare at the man.

"You disrespected me and my friend; I don't appreciate that." She stated she called in the guards. "Lock them up and make sure they can't try to escape." The man and his guards were taken away, he cursed both her and Naruto, but his words meant nothing. "Do you think he saw the outposts?" she questioned.

"Doubt it, they are miles away from the city and hidden from prying eyes, all 6 of them." Naruto stated. "Toph and I hid them in the catacombs we made."

"Those decoy camps maybe, but definitely not the outposts." Toph said reassuring the Queen.

"Good, we don't need anyone finding about the new weapons in the making, what about that metal you found?" she looked to Toph.

"Bringing it out of the ground was the easy part, but bending it was difficult; it's not like any metal I've…seen." Nobody said anything knowing that this wasn't intentional. "It's nothing anyone that we know of has worked with it, actually that's not technically true."

"My sword and sheath are partially made of the stuff but both are mixed in something much harder and durable." He stated. "The guy who made died a few years after he made my sword; he was the only one who knew how to properly work the stuff, Toph learned to Metal Bend, but this stuff is naturally coated with raw energy that has yet to be molded and concentrated." He explained. "It'll take time to create the weapons."

"So, we'll just have to wait; I expected as much." She said. "For now we'll keep doing what we've been doing, how's that going by the way?"

"We've been able to occupy towns much easier; the smaller occupied towns have become rather grateful because of our coming, they really like how bandits don't come to their village anymore." The Fire Nation would protect those now occupied towns and their people who were coming to appreciate Azula's forces. She was building an army made of Fire and Earth Benders for her Kingdom. The plan remained the same, take out her father and become the new Fire Lord; one that wouldn't massacre entire families because they disagreed with him. They all knew what Ozai was doing, and Azula wanted to stop this pointless war and the mass death that came with it. But for now they had to prepare themselves for the fights and events to come.

Chapter 7 End


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Azula had been rather upset when he told her that he would be gone for a few days to take care of business in one of the other Human Worlds, the same could be said for Toph. However, he had duties as the Avatar that was supposed to keep the worlds in balance, and thus was why he was in the Elemental Nations world. As it turned out, news of balance threatening incidents were sent to him via visions in his head. The blonde was currently on his way to the shinobi village called, Konoha. His mission: Kill the Snake Sannin Orochimaru. The blonde was wearing a white hooded cloak with his sword strapped to his waist. As he walked he passed people on the road, some even wearing headbands; they took notice of him. This was more than likely because his face was concealed. 'These people, they have a strange energy coming from inside their bodies.' it was foreign to him, yet it only peeked his interest a tiny bit. After a few more hours, he came to a large gate that allowed passage in and out of the village. Walking through the gate and onto the streets, he found that he was so nervous and something inside of him was telling to not take his hood off or there would be some serious trouble. Not to mention he was being watched. Going into one of the shops, he began looking at the weapons they were selling; nothing interesting. The young teen continued to roam until he came to a large stadium, it was filling with people. "Hm, what's going on in here?" he went inside to sit down, but was forced to stand on the higher level, he had to watch from the railing. The blonde looked down to see that there were kids his age down there. There was a man down there as well.

"The Chunnin Exams will now commence,everyone except Neji Hyuga and Sai, leave the arena floor." the others quickly did as they were told while the man stepped back as well. "Hajime!" he was gone and the fighting commenced.

"Why are they fighting?"

"In order to attain a higher rank, they're trying to become chunnin." to his left was an older man with silver hair, his right eye was covered by his head band and his mouth was covered as well. The man was sizing up the unknown boy, he could tell that the boy had a sword on him, but he couldn't see his face. "Do you know anything about shinobi?" he wasn't asking the boy like he was dumb, he was only curious.

"Not really, no." Naruto stated.

"What village are you from?"

"I'm not from any village, I'm from a place far away from here."

"How far are we talking?"

"Another continent, I might as well be from another world." he said letting out a low chuckle. "Who are you and why are you asking me so may questions?"

"Well, I'm Kakashi Hatake, I'm a Jonin; so who are you?"

"My name is, Naruto Ametsuchi." Naruto said giving the man his name. Kakashi's visible eye widened upon hearing the boys name. This kid had the same name as the blonde child who had gone missing all those years ago, either they had the same first name by coincidence or this was the same Naruto Uzumaki that had gone missing, if it was then maybe the person who took him had given him a new last name. Was the child kidnapped? Maybe secretly adopted by an unknown person? The latter would make sense as the orphan would've most likely gone with this person willingly. "Mr. Kakashi?" the older man was snapped from his thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, ah, yes I'm fine." he said watching the match as it ended. Neji Hyuga had just won the fight.

"That kid, Neji, he's very strong." he said. "He uses a similar style that a friend of mine uses, but she's much more flexible." Ty Lee was able to disable her opponents in mere seconds, and her flexibility made her a hard target; he knew first hand how dangerous she could be.

"Your friend, does she have the same last name?" the blonde shook his head 'no'.

"This is the first time I've ever heard the word, Hyuga; this mission of mine seems to allow for a learning experience as well." he said only to silently curse.

"Mission?" he was now staring dead at Naruto.

"Yeah, have you ever heard of a man named Orochimaru?" he asked.

"Yes, he was a former shinobi here but he turned rouge."

"Well, that's good to know, now I won't feel bad about killing him." the blonde gave a sigh of relief.

"Killing him, someone gave you a mission to kill Orochimaru?" behind them, hidden in the shadows was a white haired man; he'd been watching the young teen the second he stepped into Konoha.

"That's right and from what information that was given to me, he's here." the blonde stated much to Kakashi's confusion. Orochimaru was here in the village right now? "You don't know where he is do you?" The man was silent. "Of course you don't, well that's just great, I-" a crackling sound suddenly caught his attention, looking down he saw something rather interesting. There was a raven haired boy down there who had electricity surrounding his left hand, the blonde watched intensely as the young teen charged at his enemy with it. Sand surrounded his opponent, but the attacked pierced the sand defense and the boy's shoulder. "He bended sand, hm, I have yet to try that."

"My blood!" his scream echoed through the stadium. Mere moments later did the a white fog envelop the stadium and people began falling asleep.

"What's going on?" he questioned looking to Kakashi who was already gone. The blonde looked around while the fog wasn't dense, it was more annoying than anything.

"Orochimaru!" a man exclaimed prompting Naruto to rush to the source of the voice. It was on top of the roof, jumping onto the roof, he found himself next to an old man and in front of him was a pale man with long black hair. It was his target, the Snake Sannin Orochimaru. "Child, get back!" the old man said just as a large purple barrier surrounded the three of them; trapping them inside. "Dammit."

"Well, isn't this a rather interesting turn of events, a young boy wants to die side by side with his Hokage now that's loyalty; tell me something Sarutobi, what are you teaching kids these days?" he laughed. Sarutobi attempted to shield the boy only for Naruto to step forward.

"He's not my Hokage, I don't live, and I'm here for a single reason." Naruto said getting the sannin's attention.

"And what reason is that?" he questioned only for Naruto to smirk.

"To kill you." he drew his sword. Orochimaru wanted to mock the boy, but something was wrong here. Instead of a child in front of him, he saw a being of unspeakable power and it truly wanted to kill him. Pure instinct kicked in when the boy fired a powerful bolt of lightning from his finger tip. The attack easily tore through the barrier much to their shock. Drawing his sword, Orochimaru clashed blades with the boy. Metal striking metal created a mass amount of sparks. With speed that easily rivaled the Sannin, Naruto went after the man strikes that were meant to kill. Throughout this sword fight, Orochimaru and Sarutobi noted that the boy hadn't take off his sheath; it was like it was the blade.

'The kid has some serious skill with a blade.' he would acknowledge that. 'However-" metal was smashed and fell onto the floor. "My blade, it broke." normal metal couldn't withstand the Beast World metal that made up Naruto's sheath and blade. Orochimaru was honestly shocked by the sudden loss of his only sword. A sudden blast of air was sent his way, it quickly turned into a barrage of air and blue flames. The sannin's speed was keeping him alive, but something told him that if the boy got a single hit in then it was going to end him. Naruto was suddenly in front of the older man, a single punch sent Orochimaru to the floor. Bones were broken and his head was bleeding, but something else was wrong; his chakra was sealed. "What did you do to me?" Naruto's blue eyes glowed for a few seconds before turning back to normal.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I'm not complaining." he stated, his eyes suddenly widened as the purple barrier came down. The man's followers were closing in on him. "Black flames." putting more power into his Firebending, Naruto expelled a pillar of black flames that consumed Orochimaru and his followers. Bones were all that remained, he took his hood off. "Jezz, that was really hot!" he exclaimed as Orochimaru's bones glowed white for a few moments before turning to dust. "That was easier than I thought it would be, then again this was my first mission." he turned to the old man. "Hey, are you alright?" Sarutobi was snapped from his stupor.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." he said trying to understand what had just happened. Naruto had just shown up and killed Orochimaru; apparently it was a mission he'd been given. So many questions. The blonde began to walk away only for Sarutobi to grab his shoulder, he turned to the man with a questionable look. "Do you, know who I am?" he questioned.

"You're the Hokage of Konoha."

"Yes, but do you 'know' me?" the blonde was silent for a few moments.

"No, sorry I don't know you in the way you're thinking." the young teen stated. "Sorry, but I have to get home; something tells me that I shouldn't stay here any longer." it was Korra telling him this and with the way she was speaking, she made it sound as if it was life or death. Sarutobi let go and allowed the boy to walk away, the fighting had quickly died down when Orochimaru had been killed. Upon leaving the village, he set out for the portal that would take him home, but he found that this would have to wait. "Come out, I know that you're following me; I can sense and hear you." his pursuer sighed and came out. It was an older white haired man, he'd only seen him briefly. "Something I can do for you?" the blonde questioned.

"I just wanted to get a good look at the kid who just killed one of the most dangerous shinobi in the Elemental Nations, and I have to say I'm not very impressed." he said, but the blonde only sighed.

"I'm not here to impress I just came to complete a mission, and now that my target is gone I can go home and sleep this whole thing off." the blonde actually wanted to have his mother's cooking, he was so hungry. "Now, can you please not get in my way?" Jiraiya examined the blonde boy who had been presumed dead, he looked healthy enough, and then there was the power that was radiating from him. It wasn't chakra, it was something else; something inhuman. Thankfully it wasn't the Kyubi's chakra. Naruto walked toward him with no emotion showing, he showed no fear. The Toad Sannin stood ready to fight if need be, he didn't know what the boy might do. The man felt his chest tighten as Naruto neared him, he was going to act only for his entire body to freeze. His entire body was constrained by earth including crystals that were deep underground, the man was stuck. Naruto walked by him like nothing happened. "Bye bye." Jiraiya struggled only to find that his prison was sturdy and wouldn't budge. "Don't worry, it'll go back into the ground when I'm gone so be patient." he said. As he continued on he made extra sure that nobody was following him, the blonde passed a cart, with the people simply ignoring him. A few more hours passed and he stopped once more. "You really are going to annoy me, aren't you?"

"I just want to ask you a couple of questions." Jiraiya stated. "Like, where are you from for instance." Naruto turned around and looked at the older man in annoyance.

"I'm from another continent, that's all I can tell you."

"Alright, do you have any parents?"

"A mother, and no father; it's just the two of us." he stated. "Now tell me something, what do you want and why are you asking me so many questions?" he narrowed his eyes at the man. 'What does he know?' Jiraiya stepped forward only for the blonde to grab his sword, ready to defend himself. Jiraiya took a step back.

'He just killed Orochimaru and he isn't showing any signs of fatigue; he must've been trained well, but by who?' he wanted answers to the many questions that he had, and the boy had all the answers. Though it appeared that Naruto didn't want to talk and wanted to leave as quickly as possible. There was no trust only hostility and it looked like Naruto was ready to kill him. "Naruto, I-" massive walls of earth erected from the ground when Naruto used his Earthbending. The Sannin was forced to avoid the pillars that followed. It had all happened so fast that he lost sight of the blonde. Upon getting over the massive wall, he cursed upon seeing that the boy was gone and he could no longer sense his presence. "Dammit, he's fast, really fast." it would be a while before he would see the blonde again.

Bending Nations - Earth Kingdom

He wasn't where he'd originally come in, the portal had sent him to another portal location; this one was in a rather large cave. There was some sort of energy that soaked every inch of the place, he could feel that there was something here with him. Two beings that weren't human, and one of them was extremely strong. Putting his hand on his sword, he began walking through the cave looking for the entrance; he wanted to get out as quickly as possible. As he trekked through the cave, he felt a pair of eyes on him. The blonde didn't want to take any chances, getting into a fight right now wasn't a good idea. If he got careless then he could accidentally cause the cave to collapse. "This place is huge, thankfully this place isn't underground." he said. The blonde had been walking for nearly an hour before he came to a makeshift room, with the only piece of furniture being a throne of sorts. Sitting on said throne was a an adolescent girl with long, dark brown hair and light brown eyes. The girl adored a torn sleeveless dress that went past her knees, she wore no shoes. Standing next to her was a large, muscular man with short blond hair. The strange energy that coated the cave was coming from the two of them, but it was obvious that she was the more powerful one.

"You're very late you know." the girl looked to him with a smile. "But that's alright, being the Neo-Avatar is a very difficult job after all, but your here now and that's what matters." the man looked to Naruto with a look of suspicion. "Now that you're here, let's talk." in front of them was the way to the entrance to the cave, and his way out.

"Don't even think about it." the older man said.

"Calm down Dauf, he isn't going anywhere." she said never taking her eyes off of the teen. "He's smart enough to know that he can't escape, not without fighting anyway, and he doesn't want to do that when he has to get back to his precious princess in Ba Sing Se. Right?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at the girl. "Yeah, I'm right." she leaned forward. "Oh where are my manners, I haven't even introduced myself, my name is Riful."

"Naruto Amestuchi, but you already knew that."

"That's right and I've wanted to speak with you for a long time now, I've wanted to talk for a couple years now, and now I finally get to." Riful stated.

"What do you want?" the girl looked to Dauf.

"I'm thinking about choosing him over you."

"W-what?!"

"Kill him and I won't dump you." Dauf glared at Naruto, the young teen didn't understand what had just happened aside from Riful threatening to leave her lover unless he killed him. "Now, you'll both be fighting to the death for my love."

"I'm not going to-" Dauf's body began to violently transform with his energy expelling from his body, seconds later he became a large humanoid with great strength and tough armor, he stared at Naruto with yellow eyes and slit pupils. "What are you?" he asked in amazement by the sudden transformation.

"It doesn't matter, you're dead!" opening his mouth he fired large rods that Naruto quickly dodged. A massive fist was deflected and hit the wall instead. Naruto stood there, his sword had been drawn and he was ready to attack. Going for Dauf's arm he found that the man's armor was rather tough.

"Alright, lets try this." his sheath was enveloped in blue flames. With a single slash he cut through the armor and into Dauf's skin.

"Damnit, my arm!" he exclaimed prompting Naruto to jump away. Dauf's skin was burned down to the now charred, smoking bones. "I'll kill you, you little fu-" a pillar of earth erected from the ground and smashed into Dauf's jaw effectively shutting him up. Smashing the pillar, he opened his mouth and aimed his fingers at the blonde.

'He can fire those things from his fingers, that's not good.' he fired. Naruto focused his senses, for him it all seemed to go in slow motion. His flaming weapon cut through the rods with ease, his speed alone made him hard to see, but Dauf took a chance and tried to crush the blonde. Silence reigned as Naruto was now standing a few feet away from the man.

"What are you scared..." he paused as a lack of feeling confused him, looking down he saw both his smoking arms; they'd been cut into pieces. "M-my arms."

"Give up, don't make me finish you, I don't-"

"You little fucker!" in a fit of rage, he opened his mouth while Naruto only sighed; two shots fired. Dauf fell to the ground, his head had been completely destroyed by the lightning Naruto had fired. Naruto fell onto his knees in pain as blood dripped onto the floor, his left arm was broken with multiple bones sticking out.

"Damnit, I didn't dodge fast enough." he winced in pain, unsheathing his sword he stabbed himself and near instantly his arm healed in mere seconds with the muscle and bones being repaired. Flexing his arm he sighed. 'I can't let something like that happen again.' RIful began clapping.

"That was excellent!" she exclaimed. "It only took you a few minutes to kill him and win my love." the way she looked at him, it scared him.

"What if I don't-"

"You don't have a choice in the matter." she said while Naruto looked to Dauf's corpse for a few moments, but Riful was all smiles; she'd won.

"You really aren't mad that I just killed your lover?"

"Dauf and I weren't lovers, he was a subordinate that I fancied for a bit, but he became needy and clung to me like I was his mother; not to mention he nearly got me killed a couple years back." she explained. "Besides, I was going to get rid of him myself tomorrow." she stated. "In the end Dauf became a burden and a danger to my survival and his own." she stated. "He was nothing more than a tiny piece of sand among the desert, we'll both forget him in time." she said happily.

"What was he anyway, and what are you?" he had to know just what he was dealing with, and if it put Azula and other in danger; he couldn't risk bringing more danger to them. Riful smiled.

"I'm a Yoma, an Awakened Being to be specific; allow me to show you." she said taking Naruto's right hand.

A Week Later - Ba Sing Se - Palace

Katara found that ever since she woke up from her coma, she was uncomfortable around Azula as the Queen would stare at her with what felt like contempt. She didn't know if she'd done something wrong and she was too afraid to ask, so she endured it until Naruto came back from his mission. The two were currently training their Waterbending outside. "Naruto, does Azula hate me or something?" Katara questioned. Naruto figured that this would eventually come up. "Because it feels like she does." she stated.

"You haven't done anything wrong, and Azula doesn't hate you, she just isn't exactly fond of you; that'll change over time though." he said. 'I hope for your sake.' he was happy to see that Azula hadn't harmed Katara while he was away; she had managed to restrain herself.

"Are you sure about that?" the girl questioned.

"Of course I am." he stated as Katara weaved water all around the two of them, she was getting better than she originally was. "Now, let's see-"

"Lord Naruto!" one of the servants exclaimed running to him. "Inside your room there's a b-body!" she exclaimed much to his confusion. Running to his room he opened the door to see the body of the inspector/advisor from the Fire Nation, the man's chest and stomach had been cut open. Looking inside was a mistake. The blonde went to the nearest trash can and threw up, the smell and the sight were too much for him to take.

"What's going on?" his eyes widened upon hearing the voice of Ty Lee.

"Stay back, don't come in!" it was too late and the girl screamed in horror at the sight, and ran off in fear. Wiping the puke from his mouth, he left the room and closed the door avoiding looking at the body. "Get the guards in here, and have someone clean that mess up this instant; understand?" he said looking at the servant girl.

"Y-yes."

"Then go." the woman ran off to do as she was told, she couldn't stand to be ear that room any longer than she had to be. Sliding down the wall and onto the floor, he sighed. "Who the hell would do something like this?" he closed his eyes. "They entrails and the heart were gone, it looked like some kind of animal had torn into the body." Azula, the servants, and the soldiers were running to the room. "Well, that was quick." he said. "It's in there." he said. One of the soldiers peeked inside for a second before closing the door. "Yeah, it's disgusting." he said getting up. The look on Azula's face was that of confusion, but when she looked at him it turned into that of suspicion. "Before you ask, no I didn't kill him." he stated.

"I wasn't going to-"

"You were thinking it." he said before walking away from Azula and the others, they were all thinking it and they were terrible at hiding it. Then again it was expected considering how the body was found in his room and taking into account his still unknown abilities, and how strong he was; it looked possible that he could easily do something like this. And in such a brutal way, it only made things worse. For the rest of the day, he would be in another room; after getting his stuff out of his old room; he refused to sleep in a room where a man had been killed. The blonde wouldn't come out, not when they were going to look at him like that, like he was some kind of monster; like he was guilty of a crime he didn't commit. When it was time for dinner, he chose not to eat. "I know I didn't do it, the guy was locked up and his cell mates are likely dead as well." he didn't know how right he was. "Organs gone and it looked like an animal attack, what eats entrails like that?" the blonde was silent for a few moments before groaning. "How did I not realize it sooner." he stared at the ceiling. "Riful, but how did she get in the palace and where the hell is she now?"

 _"I only eat once a month really." the Awakened Being stated. "Usually the insides only, but sometimes I make a mess after I'm done so I run away before I can get caught; it can be a real pain." she explained. Naruto only frowned. "Don't worry, I only eat bad people, not children though; I'm not a monster." she said._

The blonde knew that he wouldn't find her, not while she was suppressing her yokai. Now he knew who the killer was, but it was pointless as trying to turn Riful in was a horrible idea and so was fighting her. Riful was untouchable. Taking off his shirt he was about to change into his night clothes only for someone to knock on the door. "Come in." the door opened to reveal Ty Lee.

"Hey, are you alright..." she trailed off upon seeing the blonde's chest, she knew that it was always bandaged up because of the various scars he adorned, but she could still see how fit he was. Years of training had been very kind to him, though he didn't have a six pack or anything like that, she could still see how fit his upper body was.

"Ty Lee." he snapped his fingers bringing her back to reality.

"Yes, I-I just wanted to know if you were alright after what happened." she said. "And what happened with Azula, well I don't think that she meant for you to think that that she was thinking that, because she didn't think for a moment that you were the murder." she explained. "None of us think that you did it." she stated, the blonde looked at her with confusion How could they not be suspicious of him?

"Why not?"

"Because you're, well, you and we know that you would do something like that." she stated. "Have some faith in us, your friends." For a second he had lost faith in their trust of him, and for a moment the thought of them leaving him had taken hold in his mind. The thought of being alone, it scared him the most. "You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." he said.

"Alright...goodnight."

"Goodnight." the girl closed the door and left the blonde alone. A few minutes passed before he sighed and looked to the wall, his eyes glowed for a few moments. He could see two humanoid shapes could been see through the walls. He could see the aura of Toph and Azula, one was blue while the other was green. Why could he only see theirs? "Wait." another blue humanoid figure began to reveal itself but it was blurry, it was headed to Ty Lee's room; it was her. He could see Katara's aura as well. From the corner of his eye, he could see another one. This one was blood red and was looking directly at him, it had black circles for eyes and it's smiling mouth had rows of sharp teeth. His door opened and his vision went back to normal. Riful stepped into his room and closed the door.

"So, about that little mess back there, if I remember correctly, he was a prisoner who was supposed to report back to the Fire Lord, Ozai." she said. "His corpse was a present, did you like it? I hope you did." she sounded so child-like and that made it worse.

"We needed him alive."

"Oh come on, I did you a favor by killing him, he was just taking up space just by living, and he was still a potential threat; what if he'd been able to send a message back to Ozai, revealing your Queen's actions and plans." Naruto frowned. "He was just one man." she didn't care about the man's life or the impact it just had on them. "Naruto." she hopped onto his bed and sat next to him. "What is one grain of said in the desert? What is one grain of sand in the storm?" he was insignificant in the wake of this operation, and he wouldn't matter in the war to come. She leaned on him. In time he would see how similar they truly were and how disturbing it was.

Chapter 7 End

AN: Next chapter we'll see more of Naruto's new abilities!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: As said in the AN in the first chapter, Naruto has kinetic abilities which gives him the ability to manipulate various elements and such.

Ex: Gravity aka Gyrokinesis.

Chapter 8

It was time, after a week of preparation, they were ready to make their first move on the Fire Nation; starting with the closest military outpost in Taizhou. The town was big enough to be considered urban and big enough for the Fire Nation to take over; they'd moved in and weren't being very 'nice' to its inhabitants. This was putting it nicely, the implied disgusting things they did were enough to make Naruto beyond pissed off. The blonde, Toph, and Mai were leading the charge to take the town. The blind girl had gotten a change of clothes on Azula's request though it was more like an order; as did Katara. "You two do realize that this is going to be life or death, we'll have to kill." he was't fond of taking a life, but he had to face the facts; as the Neo-Avatar he would have to sacrifice a few of his morals in order to keep the harmony and peace. No matter the cost. "Are you prepared to do this?" he questioned. The two girls were silent for a few moments. "You can stay back if you want."

"No, I-I can do it." Toph said. "I know what I signed up for, I just didn't think that it would happen so soon." she stated. Mai on the other hand was still silent, she couldn't hide the look of confliction.

"This assault is going to happen in a few minutes." his forces were ready to attack, they were made up of Firebenders and Earthbenders; a deadly combination with the Firebenders wearing defferent uniforms to tell them apart from the enemy. "Stay back here, Toph let's go." the two headed forward. Taizhou was in front of a mountain with some of the buildings being on said mountain. "That's bad, really bad." the sound of someone being hit with a whip of fire echoed through their ears, Naruto cringed; he could see it with his enhanced vision. "Three...two..." they were ready. "One, attack!" the soldiers rushed the town. The soldiers occupying the town heard this and were more than confused until a few of their comrades were taken out.

"It's a rebellion, kill them, kill them all!" a slice of air slit the man's throat. The civilians were quick to run into their homes. Toph signaled the Earthbenders, a massive wall was created around the town while the Firebenders went in. Naruto's Airebending negated any fire attack that came at him while his sheath cut down any and every enemy in his path. A barrage of flames suddenly came at him from all side. Slamming his hands on the ground, he shielded himself, but the flames didn't let up. The shield was destroyed. "Where's boy-" Naruto stabbed the man from behind, he was suddenly behind another enemy who had just tried to kill him. In a mere eight seconds, twelve Firebenders were on the ground dead.

"That was Geo-Leaping, but you know it as Teleportation." he said only to remember that they were dead. "And, I'm talking to myself." the blonde was about to kill the man who was coming at him from behind him, but a knife to the head ended the attacker. Said knife was made of the new metal they'd discovered. Mai stepped forward, she was breathing heavily as it sunk in; she had just killed a person. Taking her knife out, she ran to the nearest alley and threw up. "Why did you do that? I was just about to kill him myself." he gave the older girl a napkin so she could wipe the puke from her mouth.

"I have to get used to this right? Might as well start now." she said going back to her normal disposition. Naruto's eyes suddenly widened, more were coming. Closing his eyes, he concentrated for a few moments before getting into his personal stance for this particular type of Bending. The ground in front of him cracked open and from it came a mass amount of magma. "That's new." the molten rock speed forward with Naruto controlling it, this was Magmabending. The molten rock was going around the city, consuming any enemy in it's path. His enhanced vision allowed him to properly navigate without burning down any buildings or harm his allies. A knife pierced the throat of a man who'd been smart enough to get on top of a building, the man was aiming at Naruto. A platform on magma allowed Mai to get onto said building, she could see the enemies who'd gotten on roof tops. Considering her kill count, she had more than enough knives to take down her targets, and jumping from roof top to roof top would be easy enough.

 _She was forced to balance on small platform of earth that were floating high in the air, while dodging Naruto's attacks. The blonde wanted to train with them to make sure that they would be able to really hold their own against people who would kill them without hesitation. She had cuts on her body, as it turned out, Naruto had a habit of catching her knives and throwing them back at her; his aim was deadly accurate. She had been jumping from platform to platform for six hours now and hadn't gotten a single hit in, Naruto was holding back and that was what pissed her off the most. It made the others upset as well, he'd taken them down as well, but now they knew that he could kill them. The only one who was really able to get a hit in was Azula but that was to be expected, she'd been aiming to kill as well. They hadn't with fear that they might actually kill the blonde. They wouldn't underestimate any opponent, ever._

She stabbed her final target in the throat and kicked him into the magma. As the final enemy burned, the magma seeped back into the ground; the cracks closing as well. Naruto fell onto his knees, he'd never held onto a new Bending like that for so long, three hours was his limit. He would have to train more. The civillians began coming out of their homes, all they knew was that these people had just saved them from a living hell. "Time to adress the masses." he said struggling to stand up. "This is going to be so troublesome." he sighed.

A Week Later - Earth Kingdom - Taizhou

They had buried their dead and tended to their wounded, this included Toph as well; the girl wasn't invincible and had been burned on her left leg and right arm. All in all this was a major win for them with less than minimal deaths, and no civilian death; there were no prisoners though. At the moment Naruto was reading the reply he'd just received from Azula, he'd reported their victory. "So, what's going to happen?" Mai questioned.

"We're to wait until the relief forces get here, they'll manage Taizhou when we head back." he stated leaning back in his chair. "That aside, I'm just glad that the people here are starting to see that we aren't like those Fire Nation soldiers even though they're being occupied by a different faction."

"Yeah..." she sounded indifferent to the situation. "I have to know, Magmabending, can anyone learn it?" she asked sounded curious about the new skill that Naruto possessed.

"Well, with enough training then yes they can, but normal people wouldn't have access to the more...powerful techniques like the ability to create mountains or volcanoes." he explained.

"Let me guess, you can."

"Yes."

"I don't believe you." to this Naruto only smiled.

"I don't expect you to, but one day I'll show you that my powers are near limitless, it's one of the curses of being the Neo-Avatar." he kept smiling, but it was fake. "I have to do whatever it takes to create or keep the peace among the human worlds, even if it means mass genocide; hopefully none of you will have to see me do such a thing." for a mere second, she saw Naruto in his Avatar form, and for a mere moment she was scared of him. "But it's..." Yoki, he could feel it being directed at him and him alone; the pressure alone made it hard to stand up. "Mai, I have go." he said. "I'll be back in a few hours...be careful I don't know what might happen when I leave." his eyes, they looked so murderous. The blonde left leaving Mai and Toph by themselves.

Earth Kingdom - Miles outside of Taizhou - Nighttime

She was sitting on a large boulder, she'd been waiting for him for a few hours now. "You're late again." she pouted. "But that's ok, nighttime is perfect for having fun!" she said jumping down in front of the young teen.

"Fun, what's your definition of fun?" he asked fearing what she wanted to do.

"You already know about the Fire Nation's Military Outpost a few miles from here?"

"Yeah, it's going to be assaulted in a couple days, it's already been planed." he stated, but what the girl wanted to do hit him. "You want us to assault it tonight."

"That's right, it'll be like a first date for us!" she exclaimed with excitement. "Not to mention, you'd be doing a good thing for your Queen, you know the one you have such a hard-on for." she said pointing at his crotch which he promptly cover in embarrassment. Riful couldn't help but giggle, the blonde was still a kid which made this so much more enjoyable; Neo-Avatar or not.

Earth Kingdom - Fire Nation Military Base

The base was large and full of soldiers that had no idea what was about to happen to them. "How do you want to start?" she questioned. "I'll follow your lead." Naruto wasn't convinced but there was no harm in trying.

"An aerial attack to get their attention, and then I'll go in and make my move; once you land on the ground just do what you want." A simple plan, and a very effective plan for the two of them.

"Good plan, but how am I supposed to get into the air?" she questioned. To this Naruto simply picked her up and threw her into the air, she was surprisingly light. Riful looked down at her target with only a single thought in mind. Playing with Naruto. Six ribbons emerged from her body and in a single swipe she took the lives of many soldiers, instantly bringing chaos. Seeing this, Naruto went in and began his onslaught. The sound and sight of his Lightning and Firebending could be seen by all, with his sword cutting down those in his way. Dodging the streams of flames and fireballs that were aimed at him, he found himself surrounded due to his carelessness; yet he was smiling. Stabbing his sword into the ground, he spread his hands, he could feel something begging to break out. It felt good. A sudden force pulled them too him, including weapons, equipment, and everything else within fifty feet away from him. It was pulled to him until it was all mere inches away from him. A wide smile graced his face. "Get away from me, you pieces of trash!" with a force so devastating he pushed it all away from him. The soldiers were killed instantly due to the sheer force. Naruto looked around him. The blood, mangled bodies, and the sound of their shocked comrades; he couldn't explain it, but for some reason he loved it. Riful was surprised to see that he could use that technique, just like like that man could. Putting both hands inches away from him, he brought a small black orb into existence.

"That's not good." she said. Naruto released the black sphere from his hands and allowed it to float high into the air.

"Don't just stand there, attack-" the ground rumbled as large pieces of earth were brought up into the air, along with the soldiers; it was just like what Naruto had done a few minutes ago. Riful was now holding onto the blonde as to not get sucked in. Her bloody hand turned his head so that he could look at her. Two smiles of sadism and excitement. She had blood on her hands, but he was still clean; it was almost unfair. In the sky, the mass orb of earth was nearly complete. Naruto got into stance.

"Eruption!" bringing up both hands, he summoned a massive whip of magma that began to coat the inside and outside of the orb, burning everything and everyone who wasn't dead inside. The orb finally finished, turning into a giant igneous rock that fell to the ground. The two stared at it, Naruto felt pride as he's just finished off so may people in such a spectacular way.

"That was fun wasn't it?" she said.

"Yeah it was, so much fun." he chuckled much to her delight. Making him face her she kissed him, her blood soaked lips pressing against his. The blonde didn't resist her, he embraced her; loving every second of this moment when death and destruction surrounded them.

A Week Later - Earth Kingdom - Ba Sing Se

The report of what happened to the Military Base confused them, it had already been wiped out as evident by the bodies, but the massive rock was a mystery as well. Either way, they would occupy what was left and rebuild from the ruins. "So much destruction, what could've done this?" Ty Lee questioned but they had o answers, except for Naruto. The blonde had allowed himself to be consumed by Riful's way of playing and had actually enjoyed himself, just like she said he would. And what they almost did with the bodies surrounding them, he was glad that she stopped him saying that she wanted a more romantic setting. Either way, it didn't help that he had headaches every time he thought of that night. "And in a single night?" Toph subtly 'glanced' at Naruto, she'd looked for Naruto that night to see if he'd come back. And hadn't found him, until she felt a rumbling in the ground, it was small but there was a familiar feeling to it. The feeling of Naruto Magmabending. The blonde was right next to her and was trying his best to keep his composure. After the meeting was over, she followed the blonde to his room and stopped him from closing the door on her.

"Alright, what is it?" he asked only for Toph to close the door and using her Earthbending to keep it closed.

"I know it was you." the blind girl stated. "That night, I felt you Magmabending from far away." Naruto was silent. "Why did you go off by yourself like that, you could've been killed."

"I wasn't alone, someone was there with me." he stated. "The plan was to make the transition easier for our troops by doing the attack on our own, and it worked." he stated.

"Who was there with you?"

"Someone, I hope you'll never have to meet." he really didn't want them to meet Riful; not if he could help it. Someone knocked on the door prompting Toph to release the door.

"Come in!" the door opened to reveal Ty Lee. "Ah, Ty Lee what brings you here?" he questioned. "Toph, can we continue this conversation later?" the blind girl only walked away.

"Did, I interrupt something?"

"No, just a little disagreement between us." he stated. "It'll be fine really, now what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Well, Azula asked me to make sure that the wall was in working order just in case someone gets brave and attacks us, but I don't feel like going alone so I was wondering if you would come with me?" she asked. Usually she would go alone, but for her to want him to go with her was a strange request. "Just for quality inspection since you and Toph were the ones who used Metalbending to help create the weapons, you know?"

"Sure." he stretched out and procedded to follow her.

"So, what's been going on with you?" she asked. "You look more stressed than usual."

"More like, I'm tired." he stated. "It's all fighting and planning over and over again, I need a break." he sighed. "What about you?"

"I'm, well, I guess you could say that I'm just happy being here." she said smiling. "It's so weird doing this, planning a coup to take down an entire Nation with your best friend anyway; never thought I'd be doing this with my life." The circus had been fun, but this was much more fun in a way that she couldn't describe.

"Same here." he stated. "Years from now, this will be a history lesson taught to little kids; they'll know our names." he wouldn't have ever thought that he would be doing something so world changing.

"I've been meaning to ask, what are the perks of being the Neo-Avatar?"

"Limitless power I can use to protect those precious to me, the responsibility of trying to maintain peace within the three human worlds, and getting to meet new people." he said.

"Those precious to you, like who?"

"My mom, Namiyo, and you guys." he said. "Isn't that obvious?" he asked.

"It was obvious, but I wanted to hear you say it." she said. "Your home, what's it like?"

"Amazingly beautiful, peaceful, very diverse, and all around just a great place."

"Is it better than here?" she questioned. Naruto was silent for a few moments before answering.

"To be honest, it is; nothing else compares to it." he said.

"That nice, maybe you could show us one day?" she asked.

"Maybe, but it would be one at a time; it'd be safer that way." he said, he'd been warned about the darkness in the human heart and how it might manifest when he went back. It would come to the Bending Nations and bring chaos if he was unable to control his emotions. "Are you hungry?" he asked stopping at a food stand.

"I could use a snack." she said. While he ate, Naruto couldn't help but crave his mother's food. But his mind went to Namiyo and what she was doing, if she was still waiting for him then he should at least visit her along with his mom; he could stay for a few days. For the rest of the day, he would find himself stuck with the rather cherry Ty Lee; it was nice to be around someone so positive.

Now night had come and he was in front of Azula's room door, it wasn't like he could just leave without letting anyone know; well he could but he didn't want to. Knocking on the door it only took a few seconds for the Queen to answer. "Who is it?"

"It's me, I-"

"Come in." she cut him off, stepping inside he saw that Azula was in her nightgown. "So, what brings you here in the middle of the night?" she asked.

"Something has come up, and I'll be gone for a couple days." he said, Azula scowled upon hearing this.

"How long?"

"A week, it's a family thing." he stated. Azula sighed upon hearing this, at least it wasn't another mission; so she wouldn't need to worry about him dying.

"Alright, thanks for telling me." she said. "Bring me back some of your mother's dumplings alright?" the girl had been craving them for a while now.

"See you in a week." he said waving her goodbye.

Beast World - Amestuchi Home

Amami Ametsuchi held her son close and very tight, as if he was going to float into the sky and never come back. The same went for Namiyo, neither wanted to let the blonde go. "I'm happy to see you both, but could you not break my bones?" he asked, a couple moments later his mother let go, but Namiyo didn't; her wings were wrapped around him. "You aren't going to let go are you?" she nodded 'no'. "Alright." he sighed. "I can only stay for a week before I have to go back, and I want to make the most out of these next few days." Only a week, they would only have a week with him.

"It's not long enough, but we'll make the most out of it." Namiyo said nuzzling his cheek, her ears twitching while doing so. "Come on, we can catch up outside." that smile, for a second it was like they were children once more. The blonde smiled and went with her. "I'm happy that you're back."

"It's good to be back...it's good to be home again." he said touching her wing considering she didn't exactly have 'hands'. "Anything interesting happen while I've been away?"

"Nothing really, life has just been going on and on; nothing special had happened aside from you coming back." she stated. "Tell me, how's Azula doing?"

"Good, she's been busy being the Queen of Ba Sing Se, and planning a coup against her father; aside from that she's doing great." the bat girl was genuinely surprised to hear that the princess had become a queen at such a young age; granted she had some help.

"What about you, how's being the Neo-Avatar treating you?" the blonde smiled and proceeded to tell her about his first mission, his Magmabending, and his ability to manipulate gravity; leaving Riful out of course. Needless to say, the thought of manipulating magma and gravity itself was beyond amazing. "You think you'll get stronger?"

"I have to, in order to protect those precious to me and do my job." he leaned back, his eyes went to Namiyo; taking in her features.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just, I almost forgot how amazing you looked." the girl turned bright red. "I've wanted to do this ever since I was little." gently he pulled her into a kiss. For her this was what she always wanted, for Naruto to return her feelings. This wasn't like when she kissed him, there was no lust in this, but something that made her heart beat faster and faster. Naruto could only act on instinct, this wasn't like kissing Azula; there was no dominating force that made him want to give into her will. Her natural personality, powerful will, and everything that made her; her. With Namiyo it was gentle with less domination and more giving and sharing so to speak. He wanted make her feel good about herself and show her that he loved her mind, body, and soul. They separated. He couldn't help himself, he loved them both equally.

 _"So that's what you want, it's what you always wanted." She chuckled. "You're much smarter than you let on, that Earth Bender girl, she's your prey as well?" she could barely hold in her laughter. "I'll play your game, is Namiyo in on it—no she's still in the dark." She laughed. "And Toph, you're a very diverse person." She kissed his cheek and left with a smile._

His eyes widened in realization, now he understood what Azula meant about what he wanted. "Naruto..." she leaned into his ear, moments later his eyes widened. "Oh, and happy birthday; it's October tenth." she stated much to his surprise he'd forgotten about his own birthday due to the who coup planning and Neo-Avatar stuff. He turned fifth-teen today.

"Thanks you, I honestly forgot about it." he stated.

"It's no problem, I'm just happy you're here to celebrate it." she said. "Now about what I said to you, what do you say?" The blonde didn't know what to say, he wanted to say yes, but at the same time he knew that if he did this then there was no taking it back; when it was done then it was done. He would be taking something precious from her. "Naruto, I want you to have it, you and nobody else." she looked him in the eye. "Give yourself to me and I'll give myself to you."

"Namiyo..."

"I know that Azula likes you just like I do, and I know that since she's a human just like you it seems only natural that you both would be together; but I love you!" Naruto stopped breathing for a few moments due to the sudden surprise. "I just can't help myself even though I know that she does too, but I can't give you up..." she pushed him to the ground and sat on his stomach. "Maybe, I could...share you, but right now in this moment I want you to accept my love in any way you see fit." She could hear his heart beating like a drum, but this did't last long as he ushered her to get off of him. They entered the empty house, his mother had gone shopping. He led her to his room and shut the door behind them. "Naruto?"

"Sorry, I'm not exactly good at romance." he said stepping up to her, the girl only smiled and pulled him to the bed. Naruto kissed her once last time. "I love you too." the girl coul feel the joy flowing through her body. For the next few hours they would enjoy each others company.

One Week Later - Bending Nations - Ba Sing Se - Nighttime

Something was different about him, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Naruto seemed much happier and calmer ever since he came back, this change wasn't bad at all, but she wanted to know where it had come. Thus was why she had Naruto come to her room so that they could talk in private. "You've been different since you came back, not bad, but...well I don't kow how to describe it; I just want to know what's with the sudden change in attitude." she said getting a smile from the blonde.

"Well, I just had a nice time when I went back home and it made me happy." he said. "There's nothing to it." for some reason, she felt as if Naruto was staring a her the same way she stared at him sometimes. Naruto began to walk forward, Azula was caught off guard by her friend's sudden advance. "Azula..." he was smiling.

"W-what?" something told her that she should be prepared to fight back. "Naruto." the blonde said nothing as he advanced toward her; stopping until he was close enough. The blone kissed her cheek, she blushed; the blonde had just kissed her willingly. He pulled back and began to walk away. He didn't far as Azula harshly grabbed his arm and threw him onto the bed. "You think that you can just do something like that out of the blue, and then just walk away?" she grabbed his hair, she wasn't smiling at all. "No, you don't get to start and not finish." that look in her eyes, there it was; her dominating personality was coming out. She stared him for a few moments before pulling him into a harsh kiss, biting into his bottom lip at the same time. Any resistance Naruto tried only served to arouse her more, it was a losing battle for him as she explored his mouth; savoring the taste of her best friend. Pulling away, she looked at Naruto's expression. He was genuinely surprised by how rough she was, more so than he thought she would be. Her eyes narrowed at him, the reason he'd been so happy when he came back; now she figured it out. Azula wanted to tear into him so badly, but despite how she acted; kissing was one thing but sex was something different. The very thought made her completely red.

"Azula?" she was silent and proceeded to get off of him, she sat next to him. "You aren't ready, that's actually a good thing." he touched her hand and smiled. "Lets wait until you're the new Fire Lord, that way I can make your coronation a night to remember." Azula's eyes widened upon hearing this. The blonde was willing to wait for her even if it meant waiting until the coup was done. "For now, let's get back to planning to take down your father." he kissed her forehead. "Goodnight!"

"Y-yeah, goodnight." she smiled. "Naruto, you're too sweet." The blonde had just demonstrated one of the reasons, she and Naimyo loved him so much; but they weren't the only ones. "Toph." this was th first time she'd ever said the girl's name. Naruto was close to her and that Waterbender, Katara; the latter was kind of surprising. Either way, Naruto attracted certain girls to him, and it was kind of funny. Her mind then went to the battle that was to come in a month, her father was going to get a rude awakening; the entire Fire Nation would.

Chapter 8 End


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Okuyama, it was one of the major Fire Nation military outposts, it protected Kimsan which was one of the most bustling cities in the Fire Nation. Both were major assets of Ozai's rule with the military outpost creating weapons, including certain weapons that Azula wanted. Tundra tank, warships that were to be sent to their forces that would soon go into the water, and airships; that latter were Naruto's favorite. Assaulting it from the front with a bulk of their troops was a horrible idea, but coming from underground was something they wouldn't expect. Then there was the gate that surrounded the large outposts, it was rather thick, but this wouldn't be a problem for the new long ranged weapons that had been designed. These cannons were long and narrow with the ammo being similar, it would spin and because of the material is was made with, it would tear through the wall like it was wet paper. Taking everything they knew into account and their forces, Azula could say that their plan had a high chance of success. However, there was a last resort if things got really bad. Naruto would destroy the entire outpost via a massive earthquake. "You're ready?" the blonde questioned.

"Of course." Azula said looking at him. "Remember, you aren't to get involved unless told too, understand?" the blonde hugged her. "What are you-"

"Don't die in there alright." he said, unknown to her, the blonde was doing something to her powers and body. 'Fire amplification, physical augmentation, and sense augmentation; it's only temporary and I know that you'll hate me for doing this to you but I can't risk you dying.' he silently said. 'They'll be mad too if they find out.' he hadn't hugged the others just because he was afraid for their lives; he was going to make sure that they survived.

Fire Nation - Okuyama

"Fire!" Azula exclaimed, the weapons fired in unison. As predicted the wall was easily pierced, with the shots tearing through anything and everything in their way. With the speed allowing this. Panic was ignited almost instantly as they were invaded by their fellow Firebenders who adorned different armor and Earthbenders. Blue flames burned enemies into nothing but ashes while normal flames did the same, knives went through their victims, well place chi blocking attacks managed to stop hearts for good, metal and earth speared into bodies, and water sent them back with such pressure that they crushed while ice held them still; said water was turning red from the blood. Azula's Lightningbending only served to scare their enemies as they rampaged through the military outpost. Every attack sent at her was dodged, it was like time was slowing down for her so that she could perfectly move out of the way so that she could counter. 'Is this it? Is this what Naruto sees when he fights someone seriously?' she smiled. 'This is it, this is power!' in a fit of pure excitement she let loose a massive stream of blue flames, inside were hints of black flames. Stopping, she took a breath and looked at her hands, they felt very hot and hurt a bit. "Dammit!" she curse in anger; they were beginning to turn red.

"Azula, your hands are injured." Katara said walking up to her. "Here." she covered the girls hands in water that glowed green for a few moment, the glow died down to reveal Azula's completely healed hands. "Naruto taught me how to heal people's injuries, I can repair and internal bleeding if you have any; do you?" she asked nervously.

"No, no I don't." she said. "And thank you." Katara's eyes widened upon hearing this, she never thought that the girl would ever thank her for anything. "Why are you still standing here, get back to work!"

"Oh! Y-yes mam!" she continued forward to their destination. Azula looked at her hands and then to the Waterbender girl, Katara, it was strange what she'd just said. The girl had just healed her just as she was taught to do, but something about it was strange; she felt strange about what had just transpired. That girl might've just saved her hands from permanent damage. She groaned in annoyance.

'And now I'll haave to call her by her actual name.' she continued forward. 'How troublesome.' she ran forward. Hours later, Azula and the others were in the main office of Okuyama with the leader on his knees and his guards next to him; they'd been drowned.

"Why!?" he exclaimed in confusion and anger. "You've just commited treason, Princess Azula, do you have any idea what that means?!" she only sat down.

"Of course I do." she said looking at the recent orders the man had gotten from the Fire Nation. "These orders, they're quite serious and kind of funny really, we already took Taizhou." she stated. "Kimsan is next and is going to be quite easy to take since most if not everyone there are civilians."

"You'd kill them!?" the girl looked insulted by his words.

"Of course not, we'll just let them know that the city is now under my control and they can go about their lives like nothing has happened." she looked out the window, she could see the city from here. "They'll follow for their own safety, and in time they'll come to trust me just as they do my father; speaking of my father..." she turned to the man. "I think it's time to let him know that I'm coming for him, and you're going to be the perfect messenger." the man paled upon hearing this.

A Month Later - Earth Kingdom - Kimsam

Their troops had replaced the Fire Nation troops and the people had been informed of the city's new status; there would have been some unrest but after the realization that they wouldn't be killed as long as they simply went about theit lives they calmed down enough for things to be considered peaceful. Naruto and Ty Lee had been chosen to watch over the city until they were called back to Ba Sing Se, and the girl loved how she could take a break from fighting and killing; the latter she was happier to stop. At the moment however, Naruto was in the room of the former leader of the city. The blonde wanted to get some sleep, but this wasn't an option as Ty Lee had seen fit to come in and talk to him. "What about you, what do you plan on doing after Azula becomes the new Fire Lord?" she asked, to this the blonde opened his eyes.

"Continue my responsibilities as the Neo-Avatar." he stated.

"Doesn't that mean that you'll have to leave?"

"Not exactly since events that threaten the peace of the worlds don't just happen everyday and I'm only alerted when they're really serious so they're going to be kind of rare." he stated. "So, I can and will stay; do you want me to leave?" he asked.

"What, no of course not, I didn't mean for it to sound like wanted you too leave or anything..." the blonde was smiling.

"I'm just messing with you, I'd never leave you guys, in fact I..." he closed his eyes.

A man with a scythe

A blonde woman being attacked

A scratched headband

A large being in pain

Death and destruction if caught

Blue eyes shot open in surprise. "Dammit." he cursed jumping off of the bed. "Looks like I have a mission, take care of the city while I'm gone, I'll be back in a few hours, maybe a day or two at best." he said grabbing his sword.

"Wait, where are you going?!"

"One of the other human worlds, the one I went to last time, and judging by the migraine I'm getting..." he wiped the blood from his nose. "It's a big one." he said before teleporting away, leaving a worried Ty Lee behind.

Elemental Nations - Land of Lightning

Naruto had been sprinting through the forest for a few hours. 'You can fell that right?' Korra asked locking onto the energy signature of their target. Whoever she was, she was fast and was heading somewhere. 'No, she's running from something.' two more energy signatures popped up.

'No, from someone, two of them to be specific.' the blonde said. 'I have to help her!'

'Akatsuki, I knew they'd be coming for me, I have to lose them or lure them into a trap.' the woman said, as the holder of the Two-Tails, she expected this. The woman hadn't expected it and hadn't seen him coming, but he'd teleported right next to her and proceeded to take in her features. Long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages, dark eyes and red lipstick. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple finger less gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand. She also wore a forehead protector, sandals and a kunai holster, which was strapped to her right thigh. She also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist. This woman was Yugito Nii, and she instantly panicked when a unknown hooded person in white had suddenly appeared next to her. The older woman was quick to put distance between the two of them. 'I didn't even sense his chakra or anything, and I still can't.' she glared.

"Wait, you're Yugito Nii right?" it was a young boy. "I'm here to help you." he said getting closer to her, but she put more distance away from him. "You're being chased by two people who want to kill you and I've been sent to make sure that doesn't happen!" he exclaimed, but she still had suspicion in her eyes.

"What village are you from?" she questioned.

"I'm not from any village." he stated. "But, I was set to help you."

"Who sent you?!"

"Does it matter? Look, how about this, after we get rid of these guys then I'll answer question, but until then you have to let me help you!" she was about to put more distance in between them.

'Don't, this kid is telling the truth and besides, I get the feeling that he can help us beat them.' the two-tailed cat said.

'Are you sure?'

'I've never been so positive about something like this in my life.' she stated. Yugito sighed.

"Alright, you can help." the blonde smiled. "Follow me." the blonde did as he was told and followed her, hopefully she could lead him to an open space where they could fight. They continued to tree hop with their pursuers catching up. Thankfully she did so, with a mountain in the distance behind them; it was only a couple miles away. A older man with medium-length grey hair that was slicked back and distinctive purple eyes. He adorned a black cloak with red clouds, which he kept slightly opened, revealing his forehead protector around his neck and amulet. He also wore dark green nail polish and his orange ring on his left index finger, which bears the kanji for "three". In his left hand was a large triple-bladed scythe. Walking next to him was a man who wore the same cloak, he was very tall, tan-skinned man with long dark-brown hair. His eyes had an unusual coloring:green irises and no pupils. This was all Naruto could see.

"Hey, who's the kid, I thought she was alone." the grey-haired man asked, Naruto had been mistaken about the hair color but this was the man from his vision. The man's partner stared at Naruto with a curious look, he could tell that something about the kid was off, but he couldn't put his finger on it. All he knew was that it was something dangerous, extremely dangerous. "Kazuku, what are you-"

"Shut up." he looked at Yugito and the to Naruto. 'The girl is our target and we were sent specifically to capture her, but this boy is an unknown.'

"The fuck are you looking at?!" Hidan exclaimed, Naruto's focus was solely on him.

'Looks like he really doesn't like Hidan.' it was subtle and he was extremely lucky that the boy wasn't aiming for him, but Hidan wasn't lucky; at all. Left and right arm, along with his right leg had been cut off and were now on the ground in pieces. The blonde was next to Yugito once more, in his right hand was a sheathed sword and in his left was Hidan's three-bladed scythe. The man on the ground confused, he hadn't see the kid move an inch, but the kid suddenly had his weapon. 'Looks like underestimating this kid is a mistake I won't make.' Yugito had been surprised by the kid's speed as well and she hadn't been looking at him.

"This weapon, it's going to be my trophy." he said.

"Give it back you little shit!" Hidan exclaimed much to Naruto's surprise, the man was still alive even after that damage. "Kazuku, put me back!"

"That's going to have to wait, your parts are in pieces." he stated. "Besides, think of this as a lesson for future fights." Naruto stabbed the scythe into the ground and put his blade away, something told him that using it right off the bat wasn't a good idea.

"Follow my lead, like we're dancing." he said before stoping the ground, a hole opened under Hidan and closed, burying the man. "Ready?" Yugito's nails became long claws. "Good." there was silence for a few moments. "Go!" the two clashed with speed and power that showed why Kazuku was an S-Ranked missing nin, and why Naruto was the Neo-Avatar. The two were fast, and so was Yugito when her claws missed Naruto by mere inches so that she could claw the man who quickly dodged only to be forced to block and counter the duo's assault. While he could keep up, their attacks were getting more and more powerful every second; the boy was getting faster. Two feet hit the ground, and the retreated.

"Mouse Hairball!" From Yugito's mouth she expelled a blue flame that was in the shape of a burning mouse that split into multiple flames that went at Kazuku, he motion of dodging gave the blonde an opening. Naruto proceeded to launch a massive wave of air that decimated everything behind Kazuku and sent him back only for him to get back up and go at the two once more.

"Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work!" From his mouth he let loose a small fireball. Naruto was quick to create a tall wall of earth that brought them above the attack. Upon making contact with the ground, it erupted into a giant fire-storm causing widespread destruction to the area. The flames traveled along the ground, showing that Naruto was smart to bring them upward. This attack was just as devastating as his own.

"Alright, he can use fire, that's not so-"

"Lightning Release: False Darkness!" a spear of lightning went through flesh and electrocuted his body when he took the hit for her. The two fell behind the wall and onto the ground.

"Dammit, hey kid are you ok?" the blonde groaned in pain, he leaned against the nearest. "What the hell is wrong with you, I could've dodged that." she was about to pick him up only for him to put a hand up motioning her to stop. Pulling out his blade, he pointed it at himself and was about to stab himself only for Yugito to stop him. "What the hell is wrong with you-" he grip loosened up just enough for Naruto to put the blade through his chest. Moments later his external and internal wounds healed and he stood up. Sheathing his sword, he smiled.

"That blade heals, but the sheath it what cuts and kills; it is the actual 'blade'." he explained. Only moments later was a large piece of the wall broken open, and Kazuku walked inside.

"That attack went straight through you, you should be dead." the place where it hit was easy enough to see as it had burned through his clothes. Discarding his white cloak and turning it to ashes, he revealed face and full body. "Spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and three whisker marks on both cheeks." he said. "You're the kid who killed Ororchimaru." he stated. Yugito looked to the blonde, she heard that the sannin was killed, but by some mysterious kid who showed up out of nowhere? It sounded like total crap, but apparently she was wrong.

"Was he a friend of yours?"

"No." the answer was simple and true. "I despised the man." nobody in the organization like the traitor, and would've rather seen him dead. "But enough of that, it's time you-" the ground suddenly opened up and from it expelled massive pillars of magma, the blonde was in stance and was ready to end this; but there was a smile on his face.

"You know, I told a friend of mine that I can create a volcano, I can also erupt existing ones, and guess what." a shield of magma protected him and Yugito. "This is a perfect time to show that I'm strong enough to do so!" his eyes were completely white signifying that he was tapping into the power of his Neo-Avatar state. Kazuku was smart and was going to quickly retreat; sadly the ground was falling apart as he ran and the erupting magma and ash made it difficult. Yugito watched as they rose in the air via a platform made of earth. "If that guy, Hidan is still alive, then he won't survive. The man's weapon fell onto the platform of earth, Naruto wasn't going to leave it behind. Miles of earth rose up creating exactly what the blonde wanted, a massive volcano. His eyes glowing even brighter. "Now, time for the finale!" he let out a monstrous roar that echoed for miles, it was the last thing Kazuku heard.

"This kid." he was being consumed. "He's not human, he's a demon." the ground ceased moving and the magma stopped flowing as the ash in the air dissipated. Naruto's eyes stopped glowing. Sitting down on the platform that was now part of the outside of the volcano, he stared out in the distance.

"You made that mountain crumble." she said sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I did." he chuckled. "You have to admit, this was pretty cool though." Yugito looked down and then all around her, she smiled.

"Total overkill, but yeah it was cool." the younger blonde fell onto her shoulder; he'd fallen asleep. "Of course." she said picking him up along with the scythe, his hand had a vice grip on the sword.

The Next Day - Elemental Nations - Kumo

Blue eyes slowly opened as the light shined down onto his face, looking around, he found himself in some kind of room that smelled weird. Looking down, he saw that he was wearing different clothes but he was still holding his sword. Next to him was his things. His clothes and the scythe; his clothes had been cleaned. "What the hell happened?" he asked stretching out.

"You passed out." Yugito said coming into the room. "You know, after creating that volcano and killing the people who were trying to capture me; thanks for that by the way." she said as Naruto looked under the shirt he was wearing. "Those bandages wouldn't come off." she stated.

"They won't come off unless I want the too." he said taking off his shirt and pants, Yugito looked away while the blonde got changed. "Where am I anyway."

"Kumo, you're in a hospital, I brought you here." she stated.

"Kumo?"

"Yeah, we're one of the hidden villages."

"Like that other place, Konoha, right?"

"Yes, where you killed Orochimaru." she stated. "You said that you weren't from a village, where are you from then?" she questioned, the Raikage wanted to know about the blonde who saved her; the boy was power and that alone made him suspicious.

"From another continent that's all I can tell you really, my mission was to protect you from them and I've done just that." he picked the scythe up and tied it to his back. "It was nice meeting you..." he turned around to a kunai threatening to slit his throat, there were others in the room ready to attack. "You're kidding me right?" he looked at her.

"Sorry, but our Raikage wants to talk with you." she stated.

"We both know that I can teleport out of here before this knife can touch me." he said still looking at her, the woman only sighed.

"Naruto, he just wants to talk with you, nothing more; after that you can leave." she stated. "I promise." the blonde was suddenly next to her.

"Fine, lead the way." he said, the other shinobi went to move but were stopped by Yugito. The older blonde led Naruto to their Kage Tower. Upon entering the tower, Naruto noted how many aura's he could see, there weren't many but there was one aura in particular that radiated power. 'Better be careful.' he said. The two entered the room to see the Raikage. He was a man with dark skin with a large muscular build, white hair combed back, a small mustache and goatee. His face has pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes, and a prominent crease across his forehead. The way the man was looking at him, it was unsettling and reminded him of the way Ozai looked at him when they fought. Now standing in front of the large man, he was silent. "A-sama, this is Naruto." Yugito said, but the man was silent. He was simply staring at Naruto with a stern look, examining him, sizing him up, and wondering a few things.

"So you're the kid who killed Orochimaru, saved Yugito, killed those Akatsuki bastards, and created that volcano?" he asked pointing behind, it was large enough to be seen from his office. "I don't believe it." Naruto stood there in silence for a few moments before responding.

"Okay." the blonde said.

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Yes." the older man looked to Yugito who simply shrugged, she didn't know Naruto well enough to know that he would do this. "I can't make you believe me." he stated. A only stared at the boy, he looked so much like the deceased Yellow Flash. Maybe the boy was his son or a relative?

"What's your last name?"

"Amestuchi." he stated, the fact that the boy wasn't lying made Yugito relieved; Naruto wasn't stupid enough to lie to the Raikage.

"Who sent you to protect Yugito?" he questioned.

"I can't tell you." he stated. "I'm not actually sure who give me my assignments." he stated. Korra was the one who knew, but wouldn't tell him; she even pressed him to never ask again. "I'm just given visions and then I go where I'm told to go, like when I went to Konoha to kill Orochimaru; that was just a mission and nothing more." he explained. The blonde was either telling the truth or he was an extremely good liar, either way the situation was odd and he wasn't exactly keen on letting the blonde leave. But, he did tell Yugito that he would let the boy go after asking him some questions.

"Alright, you can leave." he said.

"Bye." the boy teleported out of the village.

"That kid, there was something odd about him." A stated, and though the boy was gone; something told him that they would see him again.

Bending Nations - Earth Kingdom - Kimsan - Nighttime

She'd waited until everyone was asleep before she could sneak into his room, she'd done it perfectly and was currently sitting next to him, leaning on his shoulder with a bit of blood on her mouth. "Don't worry, it was just one of the prisoners from Okuyama, he was trying to kill himself anyway." she stated. "So, what happened durning the battle, you did something over the top, I know you did." she sniffed him. "I can smell the ash, the scent clings to you body and so does the stench of burned bodies." she stated.

"You say it like you were there."

"Well, maybe I was."

"I would've sensed you, your aura is special and stands out."

"Aw, you're so nice." she said kissing his cheek. "Well?" the blonde proceeded to tell her what he did, the story served to get Riful excited. She jumped on top of the blonde with her right hand caressing his face. "You enjoyed it more than you wanted, it felt good to let go and let loose like that, to crush your enimies in such a way; to tell others to back off and make them fear you." their foreheads were touching. "If you really love Azula like you do with Namiyo, then you'll use that power to truly crush the hope of her enemies; it's you power to use freely and nobody else." She wanted him to use that power to dominate. "Bring peace in a way that makes them all fear your intervention." to make them afraid of him.

"I don't want them to fear me, it won't help anyone, it'll just make them want to rally against Azula because of me." he said. "Sorry, but that's not the kind of person I want to be." he said only for her to smile and kissed his neck.

"I wonder what your flesh tastes like." she licked him. "Maybe you taste sweet or maybe sour in a good way." a sharp ribbon pressed against his neck. "Should I find out?" the ribbon retreated. "No, I'll stick to kissing you, I want your blood to stay inside." she touched his chest to feel his beating heart. The Awakened Being smiled. "You already have mine you know." she snuggled up to him with a smile. "I'll just sleep here for the night." Riful was sadistic, but even so she meant well in her own way; he was thankful that she wasn't going to try and harm Azula or the others. The blonde teen closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take him. Tomorrow was just another day.

Chapter 9 End


	10. Chapter 10

div id="content" style="max-height: 999999px; margin: 0.2em 0.5em 0.8em; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.800000190734863px;"Chapter 11/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 1.1em;"  
div id="storycontent" class="storycontent nocopy" style="max-height: 999999px; padding: 5px 10px;"  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"AN: Short Chapter and Short Lemon/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"span style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"Chapter 11/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"It was time, at long last they would assault the Fire Nation Capital, and needless to say everyone was on edge. It was too late to turn back; they had to finish what they started. Naruto stood on top of the lead airship, he was ready to jump down and attack, but not yet. He was to provide aerial support; the others were on the ground heading to their enemy in the distance. "I can't believe it's finally here, the day we finish this." He sat down. "I could create a flood, create a volcano, hell I've even learned to summon a meteor shower; why doesn't she want me to use those abilities?" he sighed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Maybe it's because she wants to fight without you helping her." The blonde had been wondering when Riful would show up; a fight like this was too good to pass up. "She wants to prove that she can fight battles like this all on her own, without the help of the Neo-Avatar; it's quite obvious really." She stated looking to the enemy army ahead. "There are too many too count, but it's safe to assume that they'll need to fight harder than they ever have before; they'll be pushing themselves to their limits."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""I know and that's what I'm worried about; I might lose one of them." He stated. "I don't want to lose anyone precious to me." The blonde knew that this was war, but he didn't know if he would be able to take the pain of losing someone he loved./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""You won't, trust me; they're ready for this." Riful said assuring him that his friends were going to survive this. Licking his shoulder a few times, she took a small bite making the blonde wince. "Sorry, I wasn't able to eat breakfast; no more prisoners." She said taking another bite out of his shoulder; the blonde didn't seem to mind that she was feeding on him. "What should we name our child?" she asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""I'm not really sure since I haven't really thought about it much." he stated while Riful licked up the blood. "It doesn't matter right now in all honesty, we have time after all." Riful unsheathed his sword and stabbed him, healing the wound in seconds. "Do I really taste—"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""You have no idea." She said, the blonde stood up as did she. In front of them was a battalion of Fire Nation airships. "The slaughter starts now." The sound of fighting on the ground signified the start of the battle. Riful stepped away from the blonde, his eyes narrowed at the sight of those who stood in their way. In a single motion he shot forth a blast of lightning that completely annihilated the lead ship./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Open fire!" he exclaimed. The ships began firing their weapons while the blonde fired lightning and fire at the ships that were further back, their rear forces weren't going to get the chance help them. "Drop the bombs, now!" the order was followed as the crew of each ship sent down a hail of bombs. The sound of screaming from the ground made the blonde cringe, as did the sight of the enemy airships crashing on the ground resulting in a fiery explosion. The allied ships went faster, destroying enemy towers and barriers in their wake. "They're dropping so easily."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""It's almost sad really." Riful said watching their enemies die. Multiple pillars of blue flames erupted from the battlefield, looking down they saw Azula, she was killing everything and everyone in her path. "Not a scratch on her." The soon to be leader of the Fire Nation wasn't going to let anyone get in her way. Looking ahead, Naruto saw it in the distance./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""The Royal Palace." They'd reached it so fast, at least in Naruto's mind anyway; it had actually taken them more than three hours. "Ozai." He could see the man's aura, he was at the Coronation Temple. Azula was heading that way, and so was he./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"span style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"Fire Nation Capital - Coronation Temple/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Azula wasn't surprised to see that Naruto had rushed to her side, he must've seen her father come to the Coronation Temple. "This is it." Naruto said. "When we see him, you know what has to happen right?" he asked waiting to make sure that Azula knew exactly what was going to happen./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""My father has to die; I've come to terms with it." Azula stated. "Peace starts with his death." She stated./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Yes." Silence reigned as they continued on until they reached the top to find Ozai standing there waiting for them./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""This betrayal honestly took me by surprise, but I guess I shouldn't really be surprised; you grew soft ever since you met this boy." Ozai said in disgust. "Poisoned by his kindness, it's made you weak in the—"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Stop talking." Azula said glaring at her father. "Naruto is a better man than you ever were." She began walking forward. "His kindness hasn't made me weak it simply showed me how to a better ruler than you." The man launched a massive stream of flames from his only useable arm, but Azula simply swiped it away with a whip of blue flames. "He's helped me grow stronger, and he's given me something that means more to me than this coup." She couldn't believe she was about to say something so corny./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""And what is that?" Azula smiled./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Love." She laughed, it did sound corny, but it was true. "Not that you would know what it feels like." Her blue flames launched her forward, in mere seconds she had her father by the throat. There was no time and no point talking to someone like her father; to a dead man. In a single motion, she snapped her father's neck. The man had no way to fight back as the injury he received from Naruto still hurt and had been hindering him for years. That one attack was all he could've mustered up, and nothing more; ow the man managed to stand showed that he still had some will left. "It's over." She stated, turning only to be embraced by Naruto, she smiled and held him close. "Did you doubt me?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Not for a second, I'm just happy that you're alive; I was actually afraid that I would lose you in all the fighting." He stated. "Losing you…it would break me." Azula simply laughed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Well, you won't lose me or anyone else." She stated. "The fighting can finally stop after 100 years." The two would proceed to announce that Fire Lord Ozai was deceased; even burning his body in front of everyone so that what was left of the enemy forces would surrender. With 96% of their forces gone, they had no choice but to lay down their weapons./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"span style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"A Week Later – Fire Nation Capital - Royal Palace – Nighttime/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Flame Empress Azula, this was her title as the new leader of the Fire Empire with the Earth Kingdom being part of them now. Naruto wanted them to become more intimate with their new territory he planned on doing so if allowed. At the moment, he was in Azula's large room. "The high-class families who were loyal to your father, they're still silent; should I—" a pair of arms wrapped around him and pulled him to the bed. Azula began kissing him, her tongue went down his throat, but she couldn't resist the pleasurable feel that dominated her body. Azula began pulling away with the teen's tongue in her mouth, she was sucking on it. Azula let go and Naruto began to slowly kiss on her neck. Lightly biting as he went downward./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""My top." it was quickly thrown onto the floor revealing Azula's bare chest, his mouth latched onto the girls' nipple, licking it and playing with the other one. Azula couldn't hold in her moans of pleasure as her nipple grew hard and her panties became wet. The teen continued to tease her for a couple more minutes before letting go. Naruto trailed down the woman's stomach until he reached her pants. "Hold on" she slid them off. "Just go slowly." Naruto's pants dropped onto the floor as the striped out of them. Spreading the Azula's legs, he positioned himself, and he pushed himself inside bit by bit. The Empress shook as he entered her, the blonde was bigger than expected and this only served to make it hurt more. Naruto reached her hymen./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"The teen shoved himself into her causing her to grab onto the blonde, her nails digging deep into his skin. "Mm, it hurts." she stated. "Hold on." she adjusted herself. "Alright, you can move." Naruto lifted her up, so she was now sitting in his lap, his rod still inside of her. Azula began bouncing up and down on his rod, the pain turned into pleasure that made her hold on tighter as her own hips moved faster and faster; harder and harder. Harshly grabbing his hair, she forced the blonde's mouth onto her left breast, he began sucking and licking while their movements became rougher with each passing second. Azula's moans could be heard by those outside the door, but she didn't care as she continued to ride the teen. This pleasure went on for almost two hours before Azula couldn't take it anymore, and the dam finally broke./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""I—I'm cumming!" she exclaimed. The blonde couldn't hold it in anymore, and switched holes causing the girl to gasp as he came inside of her ass as to not risk getting her pregnant. "Naruto, that's my…" she was breathing to heavily to speak and she was trembling; she pulled Naruto into a kiss. When they separated, she gave Naruto a smile of joy. "I love you."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""I love you too." He smiled. That night they would dream of the future and what it held for them, and the others./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"span style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"Chapter 11 End/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"AN: There's a 25% (very low) chance that I'll write a story that takes place years after this story. It would be a crossover that focuses on Naruto's youngest child. If you know me then you'll know who Naruto's youngest child will be. But there is a low chance of this happening unless enough people want to see it./p  
/div  
/div 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

AN: Short Chapter and Short Lemon

Chapter 11

It was time, at long last they would assault the Fire Nation Capital, and needless to say everyone was on edge. It was too late to turn back; they had to finish what they started. Naruto stood on top of the lead airship, he was ready to jump down and attack, but not yet. He was to provide aerial support; the others were on the ground heading to their enemy in the distance. "I can't believe it's finally here, the day we finish this." He sat down. "I could create a flood, create a volcano, hell I've even learned to summon a meteor shower; why doesn't she want me to use those abilities?" he sighed.

"Maybe it's because she wants to fight without you helping her." The blonde had been wondering when Riful would show up; a fight like this was too good to pass up. "She wants to prove that she can fight battles like this all on her own, without the help of the Neo-Avatar; it's quite obvious really." She stated looking to the enemy army ahead. "There are too many too count, but it's safe to assume that they'll need to fight harder than they ever have before; they'll be pushing themselves to their limits."

"I know and that's what I'm worried about; I might lose one of them." He stated. "I don't want to lose anyone precious to me." The blonde knew that this was war, but he didn't know if he would be able to take the pain of losing someone he loved.

"You won't, trust me; they're ready for this." Riful said assuring him that his friends were going to survive this. Licking his shoulder a few times, she took a small bite making the blonde wince. "Sorry, I wasn't able to eat breakfast; no more prisoners." She said taking another bite out of his shoulder; the blonde didn't seem to mind that she was feeding on him. "What should we name our child?" she asked.

"I'm not really sure since I haven't really thought about it much." he stated while Riful licked up the blood. "It doesn't matter right now in all honesty, we have time after all." Riful unsheathed his sword and stabbed him, healing the wound in seconds. "Do I really taste—"

"You have no idea." She said, the blonde stood up as did she. In front of them was a battalion of Fire Nation airships. "The slaughter starts now." The sound of fighting on the ground signified the start of the battle. Riful stepped away from the blonde, his eyes narrowed at the sight of those who stood in their way. In a single motion he shot forth a blast of lightning that completely annihilated the lead ship.

"Open fire!" he exclaimed. The ships began firing their weapons while the blonde fired lightning and fire at the ships that were further back, their rear forces weren't going to get the chance help them. "Drop the bombs, now!" the order was followed as the crew of each ship sent down a hail of bombs. The sound of screaming from the ground made the blonde cringe, as did the sight of the enemy airships crashing on the ground resulting in a fiery explosion. The allied ships went faster, destroying enemy towers and barriers in their wake. "They're dropping so easily."

"It's almost sad really." Riful said watching their enemies die. Multiple pillars of blue flames erupted from the battlefield, looking down they saw Azula, she was killing everything and everyone in her path. "Not a scratch on her." The soon to be leader of the Fire Nation wasn't going to let anyone get in her way. Looking ahead, Naruto saw it in the distance.

"The Royal Palace." They'd reached it so fast, at least in Naruto's mind anyway; it had actually taken them more than three hours. "Ozai." He could see the man's aura, he was at the Coronation Temple. Azula was heading that way, and so was he.

Fire Nation Capital - Coronation Temple

Azula wasn't surprised to see that Naruto had rushed to her side, he must've seen her father come to the Coronation Temple. "This is it." Naruto said. "When we see him, you know what has to happen right?" he asked waiting to make sure that Azula knew exactly what was going to happen.

"My father has to die; I've come to terms with it." Azula stated. "Peace starts with his death." She stated.

"Yes." Silence reigned as they continued on until they reached the top to find Ozai standing there waiting for them.

"This betrayal honestly took me by surprise, but I guess I shouldn't really be surprised; you grew soft ever since you met this boy." Ozai said in disgust. "Poisoned by his kindness, it's made you weak in the—"

"Stop talking." Azula said glaring at her father. "Naruto is a better man than you ever were." She began walking forward. "His kindness hasn't made me weak it simply showed me how to a better ruler than you." The man launched a massive stream of flames from his only useable arm, but Azula simply swiped it away with a whip of blue flames. "He's helped me grow stronger, and he's given me something that means more to me than this coup." She couldn't believe she was about to say something so corny.

"And what is that?" Azula smiled.

"Love." She laughed, it did sound corny, but it was true. "Not that you would know what it feels like." Her blue flames launched her forward, in mere seconds she had her father by the throat. There was no time and no point talking to someone like her father; to a dead man. In a single motion, she snapped her father's neck. The man had no way to fight back as the injury he received from Naruto still hurt and had been hindering him for years. That one attack was all he could've mustered up, and nothing more; ow the man managed to stand showed that he still had some will left. "It's over." She stated, turning only to be embraced by Naruto, she smiled and held him close. "Did you doubt me?"

"Not for a second, I'm just happy that you're alive; I was actually afraid that I would lose you in all the fighting." He stated. "Losing you…it would break me." Azula simply laughed.

"Well, you won't lose me or anyone else." She stated. "The fighting can finally stop after 100 years." The two would proceed to announce that Fire Lord Ozai was deceased; even burning his body in front of everyone so that what was left of the enemy forces would surrender. With 96% of their forces gone, they had no choice but to lay down their weapons.

A Week Later – Fire Nation Capital - Royal Palace – Nighttime

Flame Empress Azula, this was her title as the new leader of the Fire Empire with the Earth Kingdom being part of them now. Naruto wanted them to become more intimate with their new territory he planned on doing so if allowed. At the moment, he was in Azula's large room. "The high-class families who were loyal to your father, they're still silent; should I—" a pair of arms wrapped around him and pulled him to the bed. Azula began kissing him, her tongue went down his throat, but she couldn't resist the pleasurable feel that dominated her body. Azula began pulling away with the teen's tongue in her mouth, she was sucking on it. Azula let go and Naruto began to slowly kiss on her neck. Lightly biting as he went downward.

"My top." it was quickly thrown onto the floor revealing Azula's bare chest, his mouth latched onto the girls' nipple, licking it and playing with the other one. Azula couldn't hold in her moans of pleasure as her nipple grew hard and her panties became wet. The teen continued to tease her for a couple more minutes before letting go. Naruto trailed down the woman's stomach until he reached her pants. "Hold on" she slid them off. "Just go slowly." Naruto's pants dropped onto the floor as the striped out of them. Spreading the Azula's legs, he positioned himself, and he pushed himself inside bit by bit. The Empress shook as he entered her, the blonde was bigger than expected and this only served to make it hurt more. Naruto reached her hymen.

The teen shoved himself into her causing her to grab onto the blonde, her nails digging deep into his skin. "Mm, it hurts." she stated. "Hold on." she adjusted herself. "Alright, you can move." Naruto lifted her up, so she was now sitting in his lap, his rod still inside of her. Azula began bouncing up and down on his rod, the pain turned into pleasure that made her hold on tighter as her own hips moved faster and faster; harder and harder. Harshly grabbing his hair, she forced the blonde's mouth onto her left breast, he began sucking and licking while their movements became rougher with each passing second. Azula's moans could be heard by those outside the door, but she didn't care as she continued to ride the teen. This pleasure went on for almost two hours before Azula couldn't take it anymore, and the dam finally broke.

"I—I'm cumming!" she exclaimed. The blonde couldn't hold it in anymore, and switched holes causing the girl to gasp as he came inside of her ass as to not risk getting her pregnant. "Naruto, that's my…" she was breathing to heavily to speak and she was trembling; she pulled Naruto into a kiss. When they separated, she gave Naruto a smile of joy. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled. That night they would dream of the future and what it held for them, and the others.

Chapter 11 End

AN: There's a 25% (very low) chance that I'll write a story that takes place years after this story. It would be a crossover that focuses on Naruto's youngest child. If you know me then you'll know who Naruto's youngest child will be. But there is a low chance of this happening unless enough people want to see it.


End file.
